Yugure No Boiretto
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Lebih baik aku mati! Dari pada tidak bisa melindungi kehormatanmu,Anata.. Itulah sumpahku sebagai Istri seorang Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata menekuk wajahnya.  
Entah seperti apa dulu Kami-Sama menuliskan takdir untuknya, hingga sepanjang hidupnya ia selalu tenggelam dalam kubangan air mata.

.  
.

Sasuke menggenggam erat Kusanagi ditangannya.  
Dia yakin, Kami-Sama menuliskan takdir kematian Uchiha Itachi sebagai pertanda baginya untuk mendobrak tradisi memuakkan antara Klan Uchiha.

.  
.

Dua jiwa yang terus meraba dan menoreh tinta masa depan.  
Menautkan jalinan berdarah antara cinta dan persahabatan.

Jadi mana yang akan kau pilih?

EGOMU?

ATAU NYAWA KELUARGAMU?

Hitora present:

Pairing Sasuhina Always  
Tags: Romace/ Friendship/ tragedy/ AU/ OC

Rate M for story

Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Ninja.

Merupakan suatu tehnik kuno yang menjadi bagian dari seni Nonuse.

Nama ninja sendiri merupakan gabungan dari kata 'Nin' yang artinya menyusup, dan 'Sha' yang berarti orang. Bila ditafsirkan secara gamblang, maka ninja atau shinobi berarti sebuah teknik yang digunakan untuk menyusup dan spionase**.

Klan Uchiha merupakan merupakan klan Ninja yang berasal dari kakek buyut yang sama dengan klan Senju, yaitu Rikudou Sennin.

.  
.

Aku melempar gulungan manuskrip ditanganku asal – asalan.

Sejarah tentang keluargaku yang seharusnya menjadi satu hal yang paling kubanggakan, nyatanya justru menjadi hal paling memuakkan.

Aku menatap kearah Karesansui kebanggan Fugaku Uchiha, Ayahku, pemimpin klan Uchiha saat ini. Menjadi putra dari bangsawan klan ninja Konoha sungguh beban yang berat. Membuat aku, Uchiha Sasuke, harus belajar sejarah dan tehnik Ninjutsu semenjak kecil. Padahal bila boleh jujur, daripada menjadi seorang shinobi aku lebih ingin menjadi seorang samurai.

Nilai - nilai moral dalam bushido telah memukau diriku semenjak aku mulai mengenal huruf. Dibandingkan Ninja yang bergerak dibalik bayangan, eksistensi Samurai lebih nyata dan membanggakan. Sebuah tekat untuk menjunjung tinggi martabat diri dengan pengabdian, dan mati berlaga dimedan perang sambil menenteng samurai, merupakan suatu impian berbau maskulin yang tidak terbantahkan bagi jiwa seorang pria. Itulah sebabnya mengapa alih - alih mendalami Ninjutsu, aku lebih suka belajar Kenjutsu atau Iaijutsu.

Bahkan untuk senjata sekalipun, dari pada menggunakan kunai, aku lebih memilih menggunakan Chokuto.

Chokuto kesayanganku ini memang lebih besar dari ukuran normal, namun juga tidak memiliki standar untuk disebut sebagai katana. Kunamai chokuto ini 'Kusanagi', nama yang kuambil dari nama Kusanagi no Tsurugi, sang pedang legendaris milik Take Haya no Susano o Mikoto

.

Untuk sementara, aku menjalani hidup dengan mengabil dua peran.

Tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak durhaka, aku tetap menjadi shinobi penerus keluarga, namun disamping itu aku juga hidup sebagai samurai. Suatu hal yang kuanggap mewakili diriku yang sebenarnya.

Namun semua yang yang kulakukan saat ini bukan tanpa halangan

Ayahku selaku kepala keluarga dari klan Uchiha, sangat menentang keputusanku. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ayahku masih mengharapkan aku menjalani hidup sebagai seorang shinobi seutuhnya, bukannya samurai. Namun segala hal yang dilakukan ayahku untuk menghalangi niatku itu, sama sekali tidak menyurutkan tekatku.

Untuk memperdalam ilmu pedang, aku diam - diam belajar di dojo milik paman Mifune, seorang mantan kepala pasukan samurai dari Tetsu no Kuni.

Disana aku bertemu dengan Mangetsu Hozuki, si jenius pedang kesayangan paman Mifune.  
Tumbuh bersama pedang, kami menjadi sahabat erat, bahkan dia telah kuanggap layaknya saudara kandunggku sendiri.

Selain Hozuki aku juga mengenal keponakan paman Mifune.  
Putri dari saudara jauh paman yang bernama Shiho. Seorang gadis bertutur lembut dan halus, namun juga berwatak kuat sebagaimana dia didik menjadi calon istri samurai.

Seorang bidadari dari surga yang telah mencuri hatiku.

.

Pagi ini paman Mifune memanggil murit - muritnya untuk berkumpul didojo. Biasanya hal ini dilakukan bila ada pengumuman yang ingin disampaikan berkenaan dengan keberlangsungan dojo.

Namun hari ini tampaknya sedikit berbeda. Aku dan Hozuki hanya saling menatap saat paman meminta kami duduk didepan.

"Tanpa terasa waktu telah memakan usiaku.." Paman mulai membuka pertemuan.

"Dojo ini ku dirikan dengan susah payah bermodal tabungan hari tuaku.."

"Aku mengharapkan adanya regenerasi yang bisa membantuku mengembangkan dojo. Disamping itu aku juga ingin ada seorang lelaki yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab, yang mau menggantikan tugasku menjaga keponakanku, Shiho, seumur hidup.."

Paman Mifune menarik nafas panjang.

"Hozuki.. Kau adalah murit pertamaku dan juga yang terbaik.. Bagaimana menurutmu tawaranku?"

Hozuki terdiam dan melirikku sejenak.

"Suatu kehormatan sensei mempercayakan hal ini kepada saya.." Ucapnya sambil melakukan ojigi, "namun murit terbaik disini bukan hanya saya.. Masih ada Sasuke san.."

Paman Mifune mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata - kata Hozuki. Sementara aku terdiam dengan mata menyalang ke arah Hozuki.

Apa maksudnya?  
Apa dia mengasihani aku?

"Nanti sore bawalah boken kalian masing - masing. Akan kuputuskan setelah melihat hasilnya.." Ucap paman Mifune mengakhiri pertemuan.

.

.

Segera setelah pertemuan berakhir, aku mendorong Hozuki menjauhi murit - murit yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desisku tak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin bersaing secara adil denganmu, sahabatku.." Ucap Hozuki santai.

"HAH?!"

"Oh ayolah.. jangan mengelak dari kenyataan.. Kita berdua sama Sasuke.."

Jari telunjuk Hozuki mengarah ke dadaku.

"Kau dan aku.. Kita.. Mencintai gadis yang sama.."

Hozuki hanya tersenyum simpul menatapku yang diam tercenung. Tangannya menepuk bahuku perlahan.

"Aku menunggu yang terbaik darimu.."

.

.

TRAK! TRAK!

Suara boken yang beradu, keras membahana dihalaman depan dojo paman Mifune.  
Pertarungan sudah berlangsung lebih dari setengah hari, dan kedudukan kami masih seimbang.

Masalah tenaga dan teknik, Hozuki boleh berbesar hati. Tubuhnya yang tampak kurus itu mampu mengayunkan pedang dengan tenaga besar.

Namun kami para Uchiha dikaruniai lebih dari itu.  
Tenaga dan tehnik yang dibarengi dengan sikap tenang dan otak encer, mampu membuatku selalu melihat celah dalam permainan pedang Hozuki.

Aku berputar kebelakang untuk menghindari sabetan pedang, sekaligus berniat mengakhiri pertarungan.

Tanganku kuangkat tinggi keatas dan bersiap menebas, namun secara tiba - tiba, bayangan wajah kecewa dan sedih ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto, berkelebat dalam ingatanku.

TRAK!

Saat aku menyadarinya, boken telah lepas dari tanganku dan melayang diudara. Tanganku serasa berdenyut nyeri dan kebas karena menerima efek getarannya.  
Namun aku tidak perduli, mataku langsung melihat kearah dojo.

Paman Mifune hanya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sedangkan Shiho.

Butiran bening meluncur dari sudut matanya yang menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.."

Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil meremas ujung kimononya saat ku temui dia usai duel.

"Dari awal paman Mifune memang sudah menghendaki Hozuki san sebagai penerus.. Jadi..."

Mata shiho yang mulai berkaca – kaca, membuatku mengangkat tanganku dan hendak merengkuhnya, namun gadis itu mundur mengindar.

"Aku mohon.. jangan.." Shiho perlahan terisak dan berlari menjauhiku.

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju kerumah dengan langkah gontai. Tanganku meraih ujung kimono dan mengeluarkan sebuah tusuk konde berhias bunga Gardenia.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Seandainya tadi tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, tusuk konde ini pasti akan sangat indah tersungging disanggulnya.

.

.

"Aah.. kau sudah pulang Sasuke.." Ucap ibuku saat melihatku memasuki rumah.

"Tadaima.."  
Aku membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Okaerinasai.. Sasu kun.." Tangan perempuan yang telahmelahirkanku itu mengalung dilenganku, wajahnya tersenyum manis, tampaknya ia tengah berbahagia, "ayah menunggumu.. Ayo.."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Melihat senyum ibu, entah mengapa aku merasa patah hati ini tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin bila aku bertekat memenangkan duel tadi, aku akan kehilangan senyuman dan sentuhan lembut yang telah mengiringi kehidupanku selama ini.

"Ada masalah Sasu kun?" Ibu menatapku dengan wajah cemas saat memergokiku tengah menatapnya.

"Hn.. tidak ada apa - apa, bu.." Kataku, "hanya tiba – tiba saja aku merasa sangat merindukan ibu."

"Dasar anak manja.."Ibuku terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan usahanya menyeretku ke ruang keluarga.

"Yah.. andai saja Itachi masih bersama kita.. mungkin kebahagiaan ini jauh lebih lengkap.." Mata ibu menerawang mengingat kakak sulungku yang meninggal saat perang dunia shinobi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Satu alasan yang menambah aku semakin membenci profesi itu.

.

.

"Masuklah Sasuke.."Suara ayah terdengar dari balik oshire. Aku dan ibu bersimpuh, dengan perlahan ibu menggeser oshire dan beringsut maju memasuki ruangan disusul olehku.

"Ayah.." Kataku sambil melakukan ojigi.

"Hn.. Sasuke kenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata.." Jemari ayah menunjuk sosok gadis yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari kami.

"Ha.. hajimemashite.. namaku Hyuuga Hinata.. Mohon panggil saja saya Hinata.." Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu melakukan ojigi dengan sopan,  
"S.. senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha san.."

Aku menatap gadis didepanku. Rambutnya berwarna indigo dan matanya unik, polos bagai manik mutiara berwarna perak keunguan. Oh, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

"Hn.. Kochirakoso douzo yoroshiki, Hyuuga San.."Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekenanya untuk membalas ojiginya.

"Sasuke" Ayah mencoba menarik perhatianku, "Hinata ini adalah putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin klan Hyuuga, yang juga merupakan sahabat baik ayah.."

"Dan dia seorang kunoichi.." Bisik ibuku

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Gadis yang tampak lemah dan cengeng ini seorang kunoichi?

"Dan mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggal disini, menyandang nama Uchiha.."

Kalimat terakhir ayahku, sukses membuat alisku bertaut.

"Ayah menikah lagi?"

Segera tawa ibu meledak.

"Kau ingin membuat ayahmu ini terbunuh?" Ayah berdehem sambil melirik ibu.

"Sasuke, Hinata akan menyandang nama Uchiha.. Sebagai istrimu.."

#bersambung...

Holla.. Hitora disini..

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca fik remake ini. Walau remake, aku masih berusaha mempertahankan gaya bahasa penulisanku yang lama. Jadi mungkin agak kaku penulisannya. Tapi semoga tidak mengurangi kesan baik teman-teman saat membaca fik ini ya..

Mungkin yang sudah membaca fik aslinya, masih ingat endingnya. Sayangnya.. aku kehilangan chapter finalnya.. hiks.. jadi ada kemungkinan aku akan membuat ending yang berbeda.

Ada beberapa catatan yang perlu aku cantumkan.

1\. ** pengertian Ninja ini diambil dari gabungan wikipedia dengan beberapa literatur yang aku baca.

2\. Karesansui atau taman zen. Taman lanskap kering dengan batu dan pasir sebagai Pengganti aliran air. Zaman dahulu setiap daimyo dan bangsawan jepang memiliki taman ini sebagai simbol kemakmuran.

3\. Chokuto atau pedang pendek. Baik aku maupun imnot san sependapat bahwa pedang Sasuke sesungguhnya bukan samurai seperti di fik Murasakiro no cho, melainkan sebilah chokuto. Hal ini juga dapat teman - teman baca di laman .

4\. Boken merupakan pedang kayu yang digunakan murit - murit berlatih dalam dojo aikido.

5\. Beberapa nama disini seperti Mifune dan Shiho merupakan tokoh yang hanya muncul di anime Naruto. Tetsu no kuni juga merupakan negara non shinobi di Naruto.

Well, mungkin itu dulu ya.. hehehehe.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam sayang, Hitora


	3. Chapter 3

YUGURE NO BAIORETTO (Capt.2)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

########################################################################

#Flashback.

Uchiha Fugaku berjalan menyusuri lorong sepanjang rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga dengan perlahan. Sesekali jemarinya memijit pangkal hidung, sekedar mengurai rasa pening yang tiba – tiba melanda. Pertemuan antar ketua klan hari ini sungguh menguras segenap fikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang pembahasan desas desus pemberontakan yang tengah santer berhembus. Dikabarkan dibeberapa wilayah muncul pergerakan rahasia dengan nama Akatsuki, yang bertujuan untuk menggulingkan Sei i taishogun yang kini tengah berkuasa.

Sebetulnya, ninja seperti mereka selalu berada di pihak yang netral. Para ninja tidak pernah tertarik dengan permainan politik, apalagi bergelut dengan konspirasi. Mereka lebih tertarik pada ketenangan. Menjauh dari keramaian masyarakat umum, melestarikan dan menjaga warisan budaya serta keunikan setiap klan yang ada di desa ninja.

Semua..

Kecuali Uchiha Madara.

Enam tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Madara adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha sebelum Fugaku. Sebagai pemimpin Uchiha kala itu, Madara justru menjadi salah seorang pemberontak tersohor diawal zaman pemerintahan Tokugawa. Demi memenuhi ambisi politiknya, pentolan klan Uchiha itu melakukan pembunuhan pada beberapa daimyo yang tidak sepaham dengan pemikirannya. Menebar kebencian hingga mengobarkan perang saudara 4 hari 3 malam, yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Perang Dunia Shinobi'.

Perang yang telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Perang yang membuat Fugaku dengan terpaksa memegang tumpuk tertinggi di klan Uchiha, dan mengorbankan nyawa putra sulungnya demi menebas leher pria yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung bagi para ninja Uchiha.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Dengan adanya daftar hitam dimasa lalu, tentu para shinobi menjadi resah karena mereka menjadi sasaran utama kecurigaan Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu. Fugaku mahfum akan hal itu.

Entah mengapa, disaat seperti ini Fugaku merasa begitu tua dan lelah. Ia telah kehilangan satu orang putra dalam perang dan menorehkan trauma mendalam pada sang bungsu, hingga tampaknya membuat pemuda itu lebih nyaman menjalani hidup sebagai seorang samurai, masyarakat penganut bushindo, dibandingkan mengikuti jejak keluarganya.

Sesungguhnya hati pria ini gelisah. Dengan tanpa adanya penerus, haruskah dia mengalah dan mengakhiri keberadaan klan yang telah berjaya ratusan tahun lamanya ini ditangannya?

BUK! BRAK!

"Lagi! Hantam lebih keras, Hinata sama.."

Sebuah teriakan bernada perintah mengalihkan perhatian lelaki paruh baya itu. Disebuah dojo, tampak seorang pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji, Sahabat Itachi, almarhum putranya, tengah berlatih dengan seorang gadis yang juga ia kenal sebagai sulung dari sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Pusatkan cakramu Hinata sama.. Benar! Ya, seperti itu.."

BRAK! BUAK!

Hinata jatuh tersungkur, gadis itu sedikit terbatuk dan sepercik darah muncrat dari mulutnya. Namun ia tetap terus bangkit berdiri dan memasang kuda – kuda jika ingin bertahan.

Fugaku mengernyitkan kening saat mendapati fakta Neji tetap melancarkan serangan walau Hinata dalam kondisi terluka.

BRAK!

Kali ini tubuh gadis itu terpelanting menghantam tatami dengan keras. Neji menatap sejenak ke arah hinata. Melihat Hinata tidak berkutik, tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu berbalik dan bermaksud pergi begitu saja.

"Ne.. Neji nii.." Terdengar suara Hinata lirih memanggil nama kakak sepupunya.

Saat tubuh Neji berbalik, gadis itu telah berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Pelipisnya lebam dan darah tampak menetes dari mulutnya acap kali ia terbatuk. Namun sorot matanya yang kuat dan menyalang, mengirimkan pesan tantangan bagi Neji.

Bibir tipis Neji menyunggingkan senyum. Mengalirkan cakra pada syaraf mata, Byakugannya kembali aktif untuk menerima serangan balik dari Hinata. Kaki pemuda berambut panjang itu membuka kedepan, kedua tangannya berayun lembut namun mantap membentuk kuda – kuda.

"Ayo.. Maju.."

DAK! DAK! BRAK!

Sesosok tubuh langsing kembali terpelanting. Namun itu bukan tubuh Hinata, melainkan Neji.

Hinata terbelalak ngeri melihat Neji meringkuk, mendesis karena menahan nyeri. Kedua tangan gadis itu gemetar saat menyadari semua terjadi akibat perbuatannya.

"NII SAN!" Pekik hinata dengan raut cemas.

Serta merta Hinata berlari menghampiri sang kakak.

Mata Neji berkilat saat melihat Hinata mendekat. Goyah melihat kondisi Neji, membuat pertahanan Hinata melemah. Dengan segera, pemuda itu memusatkan cakra ketelapak tangan dan bersiap menyerang.

DASH! GREPP!

.

.

Neji terkejut mendapati ada tangan lain menahan serangannya. Menyadari siapa yang telah kurang ajar menyela sesi latihan mereka, dengan segera ia menetralkan cakra dan membungkuk hormat.

"Uchiha sama.."

Fugaku hanya diam menatap dua remaja babak belur dihadapannya. Ia melirik Hinata tanpa berniat melepas cengkramannya dipergelangan tangan Neji.

"U.. uchina sama.." Merasa diperhatikan, dengan gugup Hinata memberi salam pada salah satu ketua klan yang paling disegani di Konoha.

Melihat Neji tidak berniat meneruskan serangannya pada Hinata, Fugaku melepaskan tangannya. Namun matanya masih setia memicing, menelisik dan menilai Hinata. Membuat gadis itu semakin menunduk karena gugup.

"Haahhhh.." Fugaku menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian bergumam, "tampaknya aku perlu bertemu Hiashi sekali lagi.."

.  
.

"Jadi begitulah, Hiashi san.. Aku ingin mengambil Hinata sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha.."

Hyuuga Hiashi seketika tersedak ocha mendengar ucapan spontan sahabatnya. Namun bukan Hyuuga namanya bila semua harus berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Membiarkan seorang pelayan membersihkan teh yang sempat tercecer, pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu lalu menyuruh sang pelayan membawa sisa minumannya pergi.

"Bila kau ingin seorang gadis Hyuuga sebagai jodoh untuk putramu, ada Hanabi adiknya yang lebih baik.." Hiashi duduk bersila dan memasukkan kedua lengannya didalam kimono, "tunggulah dua tahun lagi, saat ia berusia 12 tahun, Hanabi pasti siap menjadi pengantin."

"Tidak.." Potong Fugaku dengan santai, "hanya Hinata yang bisa.."

"Hmmm.. Putriku itu. Dia memang baik kalau hanya untuk sekedar dijadikan istri. Cantik dan pandai memasak. Tapi menjadi istri seorang calon ketua klan?" Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku takut mempermalukan diriku sendiri didepanmu, Fugaku. Anak itu terlalu lemah dan bodoh untuk menjadi seorang Heirres.."

Fugaku hanya diam dan melirik Hiashi. Tangannya mengambil gelas ocha yang disediakan pelayan untuknya. Matanya terpejam saat indra perasanya menyesapi isinya perlahan.

Semilir angin musim semi menebarkan harum Sakura yang ada di halaman belakang keluarga Hyuuga. Musim yang telah berganti, memberikan perubahan signifikan. Petani harus pandai - pandai mengolah tanah yang telah membeku diterpa musim dingin bila menginginkan hasil panen yang bagus dan melimpah. Burung – burung bermigrasi ketempat yang hangat untuk memberi makan anak – anak mereka demi berlangsungnya siklus keturunan.

Senyum tipis tampak menghias bibir pria Uchiha yang telah lama kaku terikat kepedihan. Tampaknya, keputusannya telah bulat.

"Jika begitu.. Berikan saja anak itu padaku. Biarkan anakmu yang bodoh itu menjadi pendamping putraku yang tak kalah bodoh.."

#FlashbackEnd

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku menatap tanpa minat pada gadis yang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas futon didepanku. Wajahnya memang tengah menunduk, namun aku tahu ia kini tengah tersipu malu. Sesekali kulihat ia bergerak dengan gelisah, sementara jarinya tertaut menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

Tsk!  
Aku mendecih kesal dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Suasana canggung ini benar – benar terasa menjijikkan.

Ya, memang benar! Aku memang patah hati. Aku memang butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku segera melupakan Shiho atau setidaknya bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi bukan berarti aku butuh pelampiasan. Apalagi dengan gadis yang benar – benar diluar seleraku.

Oh, Kamisama..

Aku tidak sefrustrasi itu.

Aku segera keluar kamar, mengambil futon dan meletakkannya tidak jauh dari tempat gadis Hyuuga itu akan tidur. Tidur diruang terpisah jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya besar untuk pengantin baru seperti kami. Tapi aku juga tidak mau tidur seranjang dengannya. Aku mengambil selembar selimut dan menggulungnya memanjang, lalu membantingnya dengan penuh rasa kesal diantara kami berdua.

"Kau! Disana.." Telunjukku menunjuk futon miliknya, lalu menunjuk futonku sendiri,"Aku! Disini.."

"Kupotong kepalamu jika kau berani melewati selimut ini.."

"E.. Eh?" Matanya menatapku memelas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ayah menjodohkan kita.." Omelku penuh kekesalan sambil menendangi ujung futon yang tidak juga mau membuka, "tapi jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja, apalagi harus mencintaimu!"

Mata bulat Hinata semakin membulat sebelum kemudian tampak berkaca – kaca. Tapi apa perduliku?

"Hatiku, hanya ada untuk pedang.. Dan Shiho!"

.  
.

Keesokannya kami melewati makan pagi dengan suasana canggung. Aku menyantap washoku didepanku dengan sedikit tergesa. Sebagai istri, Hinata duduk tenang disampingku. Sesekali aku melirik kearah kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tampak tenang menikmati makanan seperti biasa. Bagus, tampaknya gadis cengeng ini tidak mengadukan apapun pada mereka.

"Enak kah?" Tanya ibuku sambil meletakkan mangkok dan sumpitnya.

"Hmm.. Agak lain dari biasanya.." Ucap ayah sambil terus bersantap.

"Sasuke.." Ibu menoleh padaku.

"Enak.." Jawabku polos tanpa pikir panjang.

Ibu tersenyum senang, "Syukurlah Hinata.. Suamimu senang menyantap masakanmu.."

Seketika aku tersedak. Rasanya ingin sekali kugigit lidahku yang telah salah bicara.

Ibu menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Dan semoga aku segera menimang cucu.." Ucapnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan diamini oleh ayah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan aku mendengus kesal. Selera makanku seketika lenyap melihat ibu memperagakan dirinya tengah menimang bayi persilangan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang kian menyesakkan, kusambar kusanagi dan berlari keluar ruangan menuju dojo paman Mifune.

"Ittekimasu.."

" Itte Irasshai..!" Teriak Hinata yang berlari membuntutiku sampai ke gerbang.

.  
.

.

Sore telah beranjak dan mulai mengajak sang surya kembali kebuaian malam yang panjang. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk pulang. Aku menyantap dango yang tersaji dipiring yang tersaji bersama segelas ocha. Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, namun setelah lelah berlatih seharian makanan ini selalu bisa membuatku segar kembali.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan malam pertamamu?" Bisik Hozuki dengan nada jahil.

"Tsk! Kecepatanmu mendengar gosip membuatku tak bisa membedakan dirimu dengan ibu - ibu.." Elakku.

Hozuki tertawa terbahak, "Salahkan saja ayahmu memilihkanmu pasangan dari klan Hyuuga. Ditambah dengan klan mu sendiri yang sudah terkenal.."

Aku tersenyum masam. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mengungkap rasa penasaran aku mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Hozuki tersenyum jahil padaku, " Cukup membuatnya menangis sebentar, lalu menenggelamkannya dengan cinta.."

Aku meninju lengan Hozuki dan dia pun semakin tergelak. Kami sama – sama menarik nafas panjang. Bulan pucat yang menggantung dilangit sesaat membungkus kami dalam keterdiaman.

"Kuharap kau benar - benar merelakan Shiho, Sasuke."

Aku segera menegak ocha ditanganku. Pahit yang kurasakan dilidah seolah menyebar hingga relung hatiku.

"Tentu saja, Hozuki.." Ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja.."

.  
.

Hari menjelang tengah malam saat aku menginjakkan kaki dirumah. Suasana rumah yang sepi dan beberapa penerangan yang telah dimatikan membuatku tidak berfikir akan ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulanganku.

"Tadaima.." Ucapku lesu.

Mataku menatap sosok berambut indigo yang tengah menyambutku dipintu.  
Duduk bersimpuh tanpa meninggalkan senyum diwajahnya sambil melakukan ojigi ia lalu berkata,

"Okaeri nasai.. anata.."

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Matahari bersinar terik saat aku mulai menyelesaikan satu sesi pelatihan. Banyak kohai baru semenjak Hozuki mengambil alih pimpinan dojo. Harus ku akui, bakat terpendamnya dalam manajemen memang unggul. Semangat dan pembawaannya yang ramah mampu menarik simpati siapapun untuk menitipkan anaknya belajar disana.

"Nanti malam.. datanglah kerumah.." Hozuki berbisik padaku, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti saat kau datang."

Aku menatap Hozuki yang tampak begitu serius. Apakah ada masalah genting yang mengharuskan kami bertemu? Dan mengapa terkesan begitu rahasia? Namun alih – alih bertanya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda persetujuan.

"Terima – kasih.. Aku tahu kau memang bisa kuandalkan, Sasuke.." Katanya menepuk pundakku.

.

Suasana dojo lengang saat malam menjelang. Di washitsu, Shiho sedang menyiapkan makan malam dibantu Hozuki. Sekali waktu, aku memergoki mereka sedang bercanda mesra. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berfikiran buruk dengan menganggap Hozuki mengundangku untuk pamer kemesraan dengan Shiho.

Tidak. Hozuki, bukan tipikal lelaki yang gemar melakukan hal - hal picik dan tidak berguna semacam itu. Toh, apa gunanya? Baik aku, Hozuki maupun Shiho, kami sama - sama telah menikah dan berkomitmen pada pasangan masing - masing.

Usai menyantap makan malam, Hozuki menyuruh Shiho masuk untuk tidur terlebih dulu. Setelah mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam dan berojigi, Shiho pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sepeninggal Shiho, suasana berangsur menegang. Hozuki tampak sesekali berdehem mengusir gugup. Alisku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Malam ini, sahabatku tampak lain dari biasanya. Kentara sekali ia gelisah.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat.." Katanya kemudian.

.  
.

.

.

Jalan setapak dibukit Konoha ini mengarah menuju pondok berburu yang jarang terpakai. Kerlip obor yang dibawa Hozuki menerangi jalan setapak yang licin karena embun. Dipandu oleh cahaya bulan, kami tidak perlu memicingkan mata hanya untuk sekedar menangkap seberkas cahaya temaram yang keluar dari sela – sela pondok.

Hozuki segera mematikan obor dan membersihkan ilalang serta lumpur yang menempel.

"Bakumatsu.." Bisik Hozuki.

"Panjang umur kaisar Meiji.." Terdengar sahutan lirih dari dalam sana.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Oshire didepan kami bergeser perlahan. Aku terkejut melihat ada sekitar 10 sampai 15 orang sedang duduk disana. Sebagian ku kenal sebagai kohai di dojo, sebagian lagi orang asing dengan katana terselip dipinggang. Semua menatapku dengan curiga. Bahkan ada yang sudah setengah berdiri hendak mencabut pedang.

"Jangan khawatir.. Sasuke adalah saudara kita juga.." Hozuki mencoba melindungiku dan menetralkan suasana.

"Sasuke? Oh.. Uchiha Sasuke.. Selamat datang." Sosok lelaki dengan beberapa tindik diwajahnya bangun dan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

Wajahnya yang pucat tampak kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang terang menyala. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman didekatnya. Aura membunuh yang begitu mengintimidasi dan pandangan matanya yang begitu dingin, serta caranya mengucapkan nama 'Uchiha' mampu meremangkan bulu kudukku.

"Tidak kusangka, keturunan terhormat dari Uchiha Madara ikut bergabung dengan kami. Aku merupakan salah satu dari pengagum sekaligus pengikut setianya. Tuan Madara pasti bangga memiliki keturunan sehebat anda." Pria itu berdiri dihadapanku dan menunduk sekedar berojigi, "namaku Pein. Aku ketua kelompok ini.."

Menyadari dimana diriku berada saat ini, kakiku gemetar.

"Untukmu, Sasuke san. Ku ucapkan selamat bergabung dengan Akatsuki.."

#bersambung.

Holla Hitora disini.

Huft.. akhirnya chap.2 selesai aku kerjakan. Apakah terlalu bertele – tele dan membosankan? Heeeee.. Maafkan aku.. setelah aku lihat memang panjaaaaaaaaang sekali, ya? Tapi semoga teman – teman semua bisa menikmati. Ohya, kalau Murasakiiro dulu aku mengambil era awal abad 20, maka kali ini aku mengambil era abad 16 (Zaman Kamakura) saat pemerintahan Tokugawa.

Oke, keterangan kali ini;

1\. Sei i taishogun (Shogun) : Panglima tertinggi pasukan pembasmi. Panglima bentukan kekaisaran jepang yang digunakan untuk menaklukkan jepang timur (suku Emishi) sejak zaman Nara hingga Heian. Namun hingga memasuki zaman Kamakura justru seolah merekalah yang memimpin jepang dan menggerus kekuasaan Kaisar yang sesungguhnya. Walau begitu, tercatat dalam sejarah ada 2 Shogun berkuasa yang masih merupakan keturunan Kaisar.

2\. Daimyo : Kepala keluarga. Tuan tanah. Orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam strata masyarakat kelas bawah di jepang.

3\. Washoku : Istilah umum untuk menyebut masakan jepang

4\. Washitsu : Ruang beralaskan tatami yang bisa digunakan untuk berbagai keperluan, termasuk tidur, makan dan berkumpul menerima tamu.

5\. Bakumatsu : salah satu pembagian periode dalam sejarah Jepang yang merujuk kepada tahun-tahun terakhir zaman Edo menjelang runtuhnya Keshogunan Tokugawa. Periode ini dimulai dari peristiwa kedatangan Kapal Hitam (1853) hingga Perang Boshin (1869). Namun bakumatsu disini sendiri merupakan istilah tanpa arti.

Untuk lebih lengkap dan jelasnya, teman – teman bisa cek via Wikipedia atau buku – buku literatur budaya jepang yang lain.

Sampai ketemu lagi. Salam sayang, Hitora.


	4. Chapter 4

YUGURE NO BAIORETTO (capt.3)

Pairing : Sasu/Hina always.  
Rating : M  
Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU  
Disclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Happy reading..

Aku memijat pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Merasa kecolongan,  
terkecoh dengan sifat tenang Hozuki. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka  
dia merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang didesas desuskan selama  
ini. Sekumpulan pemberontak yang akhir - akhir ini menjadi beban  
dipundak tua ayah, dan membuat beliau selalu mendesah panjang  
sepanjang waktu.

Lelah berfikir, mataku menerawang melihat langit malam. Haruskah aku  
membela sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara dan membuang klan  
yang begitu memuakkan ini? Ataukah aku harus bertahan dengan keluarga  
kandungku dan mengorbankan Hozuki?

Batinku berkecamuk. Urusan samurai - shinobi ini saja belum  
terselesaikan, dan sekarang tanpa aku sadari, aku telah tertelan arus  
masalah lain yang jauh lebih pelik.

"Tsuma san.. Tsuma no anata.."

Panggilan Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku. Matanya menatapku cemas  
sementara tangannya dengan lancang menggenggam jemariku. Dalam keadaan  
biasa mungkin aku akan segera menepis dan membentaknya. Namun kali ini  
aku memilih untuk diam.

Gadis itu akhirnya ikut diam. Tangannya terasa sejuk menyentuh kulit  
ariku, mengantarkan ketenangan tersendiri.

"Anata.. Bila ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon beritahu saya.." Cicitnya lirih.

Aku mendengus, menatap gadis yang tengah berlakon sebagai istri yang  
baik itu. Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, selain cengeng ternyata dia  
juga cerewet dan keras kepala.

"Tidak ada apa - apa.." Aku balik menggenggam jemarinya dan melepas  
pegangan tangannya, "tidurlah dulu.."

Hinata menatapku sejenak dengan wajah penuh kesedihan, lalu bersiap  
membungkuk untuk melakukan ojigi. Melihatnya seperti itu, terbersit  
rasa bersalah dalam hatiku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin bersikap jahat.  
Hanya saja aku ingin sendiri saat ini. Namun..

"Hinata." Gadis itu segera mendongak menatapku dengan penuh harap,  
"biasa saja.."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja saat berdua denganku.." Kataku tanpa  
sedikitpun berusaha menatapnya, "Aku mungkin aku tidak akan pernah  
mencintaimu. Namun aku akan mencoba untuk bisa berteman denganmu.  
Bagaimanapun, kita selamanya akan hidup sebagai suami - istri."

Lidahku terasa kelu. Kualihkan kepalaku untuk menatap iris serupa  
rembulan dihadapanku. Mata perak itu tampak cemerlang dan berbinar  
mendengar ketulusanku. Menyadari raut wajah Hinata, sedikit banyak  
mengurangi beban dihatiku.

"Karena itu bersikaplah biasa.. dan panggil aku Sasuke saja.."

Hinata mengangguk mantap lalu menarik nafas panjang, "Ha.. Hai.. Sa..  
Sasuke..." Gadis itu terdiam dan tampak ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kun. Panggil aku 'Sasuke kun'.."

Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, sejurus kemudian gadis itu  
terkekeh. Dariku berkerut. Sial! dia menertawaiku.

"Kenapa tertawa, baka?!"

"Tidak.." Hinata menggeleng, menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya  
yang mungil. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya, "Rasanya lidahku  
seperti digelitik."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat merasa pipiku mulai memanas.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke kun.." Ucapnya kembali saat melakukan ojigi, kali ini  
senyuman lembut terpatri diwajah manisnya.

Dan mungkin juga diwajahku.

"Hn.. Oyasumi, Hinata.."

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Pagi ini aku tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi ke dojo. Hozuki memang  
mengatakan padaku untuk mempertimbangakan tawarannya masuk sebagai  
anggota Akatsuki. Namun entahlah, bahkan hingga pagi menjelang aku  
tetap tidak bisa memutuskan apapun.

"HAH!"

DAK! DAK!

Seketika aku menoleh saat indra pendengarku menangkap suara  
perkelahian. Merasa cemas sekaligus penasaran, segera aku bergegas  
berjalan menuju tempat suara berasal.

Dojo keluarga Uchiha berukuran sedang karena memang untuk privasi.  
Tidak ada alat bantu apapun disana karena memang Uchiha spesialis  
Kekkei genkei. Jadi kami menggunakan dojo hanya untuk melatih  
pertarungan jarak dekat, salah satu kelemahan kami.

Aku melihat ibuku duduk menikmati ocha sambil menyemangati duel  
latihan antara ayah dan Hinata. Aku tidak terkejut melihatnya disana.  
Ibu selalu menemani ayah berlatih ataupun melihat ayah berlatih dengan  
orang lain. Namun aku justru lebih terkejut saat melihat ternyata  
Hinata mampu mengimbangi ayah.

"Oh.. kau ternyata masih di rumah, Sasu kun?" Kata ibu saat melihat  
kedatanganku.

Aku menunduk memberi hormat, "Ohayou, ibu.."

"Ohayou, anakku.." Jawab ibu dengan senyum lembutnya.

Tangan ibu menepuk tatami, meminta aku untuk ikut duduk disamping ibu  
dan menikmati duel antara ayah dan menantu itu.  
"Cukup kuat untuk ukuran souke buangan, bukan?"

Mataku menyipit mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ibuku barusan. Namun  
nampaknya ibu tidak menyadari raut wajahku, pandangannya terus menatap  
kedepan.

"Saat ditemukan ayahmu, gadis itu hampir meregang nyawa ditangan  
sepupunya sendiri.." Ibu memulai ceritanya, "beruntung ayahmu datang  
dan melerai mereka berdua. Heeeeh.. Memiliki anak gadis seperti Hinata  
itu impian semua orang, entah apa yang difikirkan Hyuuga tua itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tradisi eliminasi memang ada  
dikalangan shinobi. Dulu aku dan Itachi nii pun pernah mengalami  
proses itu. Hanya duel formalitas untuk melatih sekaligus menguji  
kecakapan anak – anak ninja. Biasanya juga untuk mencari bakat – bakat  
baru. Mungkin dahulu kala duel ini akan dilakukan hingga  
mempertaruhkan nyawa. Namun untuk saat ini? Apa bukan ayah dan ibu  
saja yang terlalu membesar – besarkan cerita?

Namun bagaimana jika cerita itu benar?

Jika Hinata memang sulung Hyuuga dan dipersiapkan sebagai calon ketua  
selanjutnya, tentu dia tidak akan semudah itu dilepaskan untuk  
menikah. Sekalipun dengan keluarga sekelas Uchiha.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kuamati gadis itu dengan seksama, ada  
sedikit simpati muncul disudut hatiku untuknya.

"Kukira selama ini dia hanya seorang gadis manja.." Gumamku perlahan.

Ibu hanya melirikku dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Ayah rupanya mengetahui kedatanganku. Dengan gerak perlahan ayah  
mengayunkan tangannya memanggiku.

"Kemarilah sasuke.. Biarkan ayah melihatmu menjajal kemampuan dengan Hinata.."

.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Dalam hitungan detik tubuhku telah terpelanting  
diatas tatami.  
Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir dan... bersalah?

Tsk!  
Aku mendecih kesal.

Dia merasa bersalah karena membantingku?! Aku menggertakkan gigiku  
karena merasa harga diriku ikut terpelanting ditangan seorang  
perempuan.

"A.. anata.." Hinata mendekatiku dengan takut - takut dan mencoba  
membantuku bangkit, namun dengan segera ku menepis uluran tangan  
Hinata dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Hinata spontan diam mematung.

"Ma.. maaf aku tidak sengaja.."

"Oh! Jadi kalau sengaja maka aku pasti mati?!" Potongku cepat.

Wajah hinata pucat pasi.

"Katakan saja aku ini lemah. Tapi aku jauh lebih baik, asal kau tahu.  
DASAR HYUUGA BUANGAN!"

PLAK!

Mataku kembali mengerjap saat pening tiba – tiba melanda sebelah  
kepalaku. Aku mendelik melihat sosok yang berani mendaratkan telapak  
tangannya diwajahku.

"Kau boleh menghinaku! Ya! Aku memang anak buangan. Dan itu fakta!"  
Bibir Hinata gemetar, begitupun tangan yang tadi melayang kearahku.  
Tapi jangan pernah menghina kemampuanmu sendiri..!"

Ucapan Hinata sarat emosi. Matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi samurai dengan tetek bengek bushido-nya.  
Tapi kau!" Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "kau hanya  
terus diam dan bermanja dibalik semua keluhanmu. Kau hanya melakukan  
semuanya secara setengah - setengah!"

Aku terkesingkap mendengar penuturan Hinata. Api dalam dadaku seolah  
bergelegak hingga ke ubun – ubun.

"TAHU APA KAU!"

Dengan segera aku berbalik dan berniat pergi sejauh mungkin.

.

#Normal POV

Sepeninggal Sasuke, semua diam membeku. Seolah menyadari kesalahannya,  
dengan panik Hinata segera bersimpuh didepan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"G..g..g..g..gom..gomennasai.." Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Permintaa maaf Hinata hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan senyum penuh  
pengertian dari kedua orang tua sang pemuda.

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku melewati malam dengan merenung dikamar. Kata - kata Hinata terus  
terngiang ditelingaku. Walau egoisme dan harga diriku tidak  
mengizinkan, namun sejujurnya aku cukup membenarkan kata – kata  
Hinata.

"A.. anata.."

Terdengar suara lemah dari balik pintu. Aku hanya diam tak merespon.

"Anata.. ada surat dari Hozuki san.."

Kalimat terakhir Hinata membuatku mau tak mau membuka pintu kamar.  
Tanpa sedikitpun memandang wajahnya, aku merebut surat ditangan Hinata  
dan dengan segera kembali menutup pintu.

Aku membaca surat dari Hozuki dengan perasaan tak menentu. Kalimatnya  
pendek, namun sarat dengan rahasia.

'Malam ini, menjelang dini hari, kita akan berkumpul dipondok. Saatnya  
kita mulai memotong bayangan api..'

Kakiku serasa gemetar. Bayangan api berarti Hokage. Aku meletakkan  
surat itu dikotak di atas meja dan berlari menuju arah dojo. Diotakku  
hanya ada satu kalimat.

Hozuki, dalam bahaya.

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

#NORMAL POV

Melihat Sasuke pergi dengan tergesa, Hinata yang sebelumnya duduk  
disamping Oshire segera menyusul berlari kearah gerbang. Namun karena  
tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan lari suaminya, gadis itu akhirnya  
berhenti dengan nafas tersenggal. Punggungnya bersandar dipintu  
gerbang, sesekali mengusap keringat didahinya. Dengan gontai Hinata  
kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hinata masuk untuk merapikan kamar. Saat mengelap  
meja, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak yang tergeletak disana  
hingga jatuh dan menghamburkan isinya.

Sebuah tusuk konde dengan hiasan bunga gardenia menggelinding tak jauh  
dari kotak.  
Hinata memungutnya dan menatapnya lama. Bibirnya tersungging senyum  
penuh kepedihan saat mendapati ukiran yang tertera disana

'Yang tercinta. Shiho'.

Tidak ingin berlama - lama melukai hatinya, Hinata segera memasukkan  
tusuk konde itu ke dalam kotak dan kembali merapikan kamar. Namun  
gerakannya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ikut  
jatuh bersamaan dengan kotak tadi.

"Bukankah ini surat dari Hozuki sama?" Gumamnya lirih.

Hinata teringat bagaimana Sasuke begitu terburu – buru pergi setelah  
membuka surat. Otak cerdasnya segera menghubungkan gelagat aneh sang  
suami dengan surat Hozuki.

Memastikan keadaan aman, Hinata perlahan menutup Oshire kamar. Ia  
sadar, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sangat lancang. Namun ia tidak  
bisa menyangkal kecurigaan dalam hati.

Mata Hinata membulat. Mulutnya ternganga. Dia merasa dadanya begitu  
sakit dan nafasnya tercekat. Seolah kakinya terbuat dari jelly, Hinata  
jatuh terduduk.

Panik!

Hinata merasa panik hingga tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya tersenggal.

Matanya berputar mengintari kamar, lalu terfokus pada kusanagi yang  
tergeletak diatas meja.

"Ti.. Tidak.." Bibirnya gemetar, "tidak bisa dibiarkan.."

Hinata mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bergerak menjangkau kusanagi.  
Dengan cekatan tangannya membebat pedang Sasuke dengan selendang  
kesayangannya dan melesat, melompat dari jendela dan berlari menuju  
hutan.  
Tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya angin gunung yang menusuk kulit, Hinata  
terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Se.. selama aku menjadi istrimu, tidak akan ku biarkan kau mati.. Anata.."

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku mengetuk pintu gerbang kediaman paman Mifune dengan tidak sabaran.  
Shiho yang membuka pintu gerbang menatap kedatanganku dengan pandangan  
terkejut.

"Sasuke san? Hari sudah menjelang malam.. Ad-"

"Hozuki! Dimana dia?" Kataku sambil mengguncang tubuh Shiho.

"Yare.. yare.. kau ini tak sabar benar, Sasuke.." Kekeh Hozuki keluar  
dari dalam rumah.

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan kacau. Tanganku bergerak cepat meraih  
kerah Hozuki, "Apa maksudmu brengsek!" Desisku tajam.

"Sasuke san!" Pekik Shiho cemas.

Menyadari kami tidak sendiri, aku segera melapas cengkramanku.  
Sementara aku menjauh, Hozuki merapikan kerah kimononya dan membujuk  
Shiho untuk masuk kedalam rumah, "Tidak apa – apa.. Kami hanya perlu  
bicara sebentar.."

Shiho menatapku sejenak dengan pandangan curiga sebelum kemudian pergi  
meninggalkan kami.

"Masuklah.." Kata Hozuki padaku kemudian.

.

Shiho menyajikan ocha hangat dan beberapa kue. Dengan santai Hozuki  
menyesap ocha ditangannya.

"Minumlah Sasu kun.. Biar hatimu tenang sedikit.."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kau!"

"Kau ingin bilang, 'apa yang kau lakukan', bukan?"

Hozuki terkekeh. Tangannya meletakkan Ocha dan menatapku lekat. Wajah  
serius yang tidak pernah aku lihat sepanjang aku berteman dengan  
Hozuki.

"Ikutlah denganku Sasuke, kita akan menjadi pelopor perubahan zaman.  
Pejabat korup merajalela! Rakyat tertindas.."

"Tapi apakah benar? Jika memang semua demi kebaikan, kenapa.. Aah!  
Kau tentu mendengar apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan, kan? Mereka  
tidak segan melumuri tangan dengan darah! Kau ingat pembantaian di  
kedai ramen Ichiraku!"

"Mereka orang – orang pendukung kejahatan, Sasuke.."

"Bagaimana dengan orang – orang tidak berdosa, yang ikut terbunuh  
dalam kejadian itu?"

"Mereka adalah pahlawan! Mereka akan selalu dikenang sebagai pahlawan  
perubahan zaman.."

"Kau gila.. Mana ada pengorbanan semacam itu?"

"Ow.. Lihat, betapa naifnya dirimu.. kau lupa, Sasuke. Anak – anak  
pasti jatuh saat belajar berjalan.. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkan  
anaknya.. Ayah mati kelelahan demi memberi makan anak dan istrinya.  
Semua demi apa? MASA DEPAN!"

"Luka yang ditoreh dengan membabi buta hanya akan menimbulkan dendam,  
Hozuki. Dan sebuah dendam akan terus menimbulkan dendam yang lain. Itu  
ajaran pedang paman Mifune."

Hozuki mendengus geli, "Itu hanya teori sasuke kun. Apa gunanya teori  
pedang bila kita tak bisa memanfaatkannya untuk negara.."

"Paman Mifune.. Shiho.." Mulutku mulai meracau menyebut apapun untuk  
menghentikan niat Hozuki, "bukankah paman Mifune menghendaki dirimu  
menjaga dojo dan Shiho?"

Hozuki menatapku dengan serius.

"Pulanglah dulu sasuke. Pikirkan baik - baik. Aku tidak memaksamu,  
tapi bila kau mau, aku menunggumu saat bulan mulai bergerak mendekati  
fajar.."

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Tubuhku serasa lemas mendengar setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut  
Hozuki. Kakiku serasa berat semenjak melangkah keluar dari kediaman  
paman Mifune.

Kamisama.. Apa yang harus ku perbuat?

Aku terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ternyata aku telah sampai di  
rumah. Membuka gerbang keluarga Uchiha dengan malas. Tidak kuhiraukan  
sapaan dari ibu dan beberapa pelayan yang menyambutku dipintu masuk.

Bukannya Hinata seperti biasa.

Aku tidak menyadari keganjilan itu karena fikiranku terlampau fokus pada Hozuki.

Aku merebahkan diri diatas futon. Memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahku  
dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sunyi.

Dimana suara mencicit yang terus mengekori aku selama aku dirumah  
beberapa minggu ini?  
Aku menoleh kekanan dan kiri.

"Hinata?"

"..."

Apa dia masih bersembunyi karena pertengkaran sore tadi? Hah! Aku  
sudah memaafkannya. Dan saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya  
disampingku.

"Hinata?!" Aku agak mengeraskan suaraku. Berharap kepala Indigo itu  
segera muncul dari bali Oshire.

Mataku terbelalak saat aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Surat dari hozuki  
tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Padahal aku yakin sudah meletakkannya  
tersembunyi dikotak. Menyadari sesuati, aku meraup surat itu dan  
meremasnya.

"Beraninya dia.." Geramku menyadari hinata sudah menyentuh teritoriku.

Aku menoleh keseluruh ruangan untuk melihat apa saja yang telah dia  
sentuh. Hatiku semakin meradang saat menyadari kusanagiku tak ada  
ditempat.

"HINATAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sekencang - kencangnya meluapkan murka.

Ibu dan ayah berlari menuju kekamarku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku melewati ibu yang menatapku dengan cemas saat melihat sharinganku  
sudah dalam mode aktif tanpa kusadari.

"Sasuke, ada apa?! Hei!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang tuaku dan memilih untuk  
langsung melesat melewati tembok rumah.  
Perempuan itu!

Pelacur itu!

Aku bersumpah akan membunuh dan mencabiknya hingga ketulang atas  
penghianatan yang dia lakukan.

#bersambung...

Haiiiiiiiii.. Halo semua.. Hitora disini.. Akhirnya peran Hinata mulai  
muncul disini. Maaf kalau alurnya sangat lambat. Jujur aku sebetulnya  
sangat tidak puas dengan versi pertama Yugure, karena itu aku membuat  
versi panjangnya. Apa? Ceritanya beda? Hehehehe.. namanya juga  
remake. Jadi beberapa aku tambah dan aku kurangi. Contohnya tentang  
cerita pembantaian di kedai ichiraku yag tidak ada diversi sebelumnya.  
Aku terinspirasi dari penyerangan shinsengumi di Ikedaya. Jadi mungkin  
seperti gabungan antara cerita Shinsengumi ala ninja (Digeplak Sasuke)  
hehehehehe..  
Selebihnya mungkin ada banyak typo, plot kosong, dan masih banyak lagi  
yang perlu dibenahi. Tapi aku masih berharap semoga semoga cerita ini  
masih tetap bisa dinikmati.  
Sampai ketemu dilain kesempatan. Mohon maaf karena sampai saat ini aku  
belum bisa membalas reviw teman – teman satu persatu. Dan terima kasih  
sudah mampir membaca. Salam sayang untuk kalian. Hitora.


	5. Chapter 5

YUGURE NO BAIORETTO (capt.4)  
Pairing : Sasu/Hina always.  
Rating : M  
Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU  
Disclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Happy reading

###########################################################################

Sebuah bangunan megah dengan atap berwarna kuning tampak menjulang dibalik dinding pembatas yang tinggi. Beberapa pria yang tidak diketahui usianya berdiri siaga dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah simbol daun yang serupa dengan baju dan ikat kepala para pengguna topeng hewan, terpasang didepan gerbang yang bertuliskan semangat api.

Jauh didalam ruang utama, tampak 4 orang pria bertopeng hewan dan seorang dengan jambang lebat duduk dalam kesunyian menghadap sudare.

"Asuma.." Sebuah suara lembut namun tegas menyadarkan sang pria berjambang dari lamunan, "apa sudah kau pastikan berita itu benar adanya?"

Pria berjambang bernama Asuma itu mendengus mendengar nada keraguan dari balik sudare, "Haruskah menunggu mereka menyerang baru anda percaya, Hokage Sama?"

"Kalau memang begitu, laksanakan.." Potong sang Hokage, "Pergilah bersama para Anbu untuk melindungi Konoha."

Mendengar Hokage sudah membuat keputusan, Asuma segera memberi kode pada 4 pria bertopeng dibelakangnya. Keempat pria itu segera melesat bagai angin setelah berojigi. Meninggalkan Asuma berdua dengan sosok dibalik sudare.

Asuma merogoh kantong dan menyalakan pematik. Menghisap batangan nikotin ditangannya, matanya menerawang menatap bulan, "Apakah Uchiha akan kembali kehilangan keturunannya?"

"Dia masih anak – anak. Hanya seorang anak yang bermain dengan teman yang salah.."

Mendengar jawaban sang Hokage, Asuma mendengus geli, "Anak – anak, ya?"

"Jangan sarkastik hanya karena Sasuke yang lebih muda darimu sudah menikah, Asuma.."

Asuma terbatuk karena tersedak asap rokok. Demi Jhansin! Hokage tua ini memang memiliki mulut tajam.

Dari balik sudare, sebuah serigai mencuat dibibir semerah mawar. Rambut pirang tampak menyembul dari balik topi merah bertuliskan Kage yang menyembunyikan kecantikannya yang abadi.

"Sasuke adalah alasan bagi Uchiha untuk tetap menjaga kewarasan mereka setelah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Konoha pada Itachi, Asuma.. Karena itu lakukan saja tugasmu tanpa banyak bertanya."

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

#SASUKE POV

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Melewati jalanan kota dan menyisir setiap sudutnya. Saringan membuatku memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi cakra dan jutsu. Walau belum sempurna, namun sedikit – sedikit aku bisa mengendalikannya.

Aku mengeram marah. Jalang itu, dia menutup erat - erat cakranya hingga sulit kudeteksi. Seolah srigala yang sedang memburu kelinci kesayangannya, dengan gusar aku menoleh kesana kemari. Merasa tidak mendapatkan hasil, pandangan mataku beralih kearah hutan.

Apa mungkin dia berada disana?

Aku menjejakkan kakiku kuat - kuat dan bersiap berlari menuju hutan. Namun saat mataku menatap kelangit, aku mengurungkan niatku karena teringat pesan Hozuki.

'Malam ini, menjelang dini hari, kita akan berkumpul dipondok. Saatnya kita mulai memotong bayangan api..'

.

Bulan sudah mulai tergelincir dari peraduan malam. Artinya, sekarang mereka semua entah masih berkumpul atau sudah menyerang.

Aku menunduk berfikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang samurai biasa yang bertarung tanpa menggunakan cakra dan jutsu menang melawan seorang ninja sekelas Sennin?

Aku memang belum pernah bertemu langsung. Namun rumor yang berkembang tentang medic nin legendaris yang mampu mengolah cakranya hingga hidup abadi, jelas bukan hal yang baik.

Tubuhku meremang. Segala firasat buruk berkelebat dan menghantui fikiranku. Daripada menghawatirkan kusanagi, keselamatan Hozuki jelas lebih penting. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melesat membelah malam menuju ke mansion Hokage.

.

Aku merapatkan punggungku didinding pagar salah seorang penduduk. Menyipitkan mataku untuk menembus jarak dan gelap malam, mansion Hokage tampak legang dan sepi walau masih ada beberapa shinobi berjaga disana.

Aneh. Apa mungkin Hozuki dan gerombolan Akatsuki berfikir ulang kembali dan mengurungkan niat?

Tidak! Firasatku kuat mengatakan tidak seperti itu. Kepalaku segera menoleh kearah bukit. Mungkinkah mereka masih ada di pondok? Tanpa berfikir dua kali, aku segera menjejakkan kaki dan melesat menuju rimbunnya hutan.

.

Aku berlari dijalan setapak tanpa memperdulikan ranting yang menggores kakiku.

Hozuki..

Hozuki..

Kepalaku penuh dengan spekulasi baik hingga yang paling buruk. Aku harus melihatnya. Memastikan Hozuki tidak apa - apa.

Mungkin nanti saat aku sampai disana, Hozuki akan menyambutku dengan senyum santainya. Kemudian dia akan tertawa karena melihatku yang datang dengan wajah awut - awutan. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku akan segera meninju wajahnya. Lalu kami akan tertawa lagi bersama. Membesarkan dojo paman Mifune bersama.

Pasti!

Saat aku sampai disana..

Aaaargh!

Kamisama.. Kumohon.. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan saudaraku lagi.  
Itachi nii.. dan sekarang hozuki..

Kamisama!

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat sebuah katana berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan. Tubuhku gemetar. Kilau katana itu tampak terhalang oleh cairan yang berwarna merah yang menetes dari tubuh tempatnya bersarang.

Aku mundur selangkah. Terjengkit oleh ulahku sendiri saat kakiku tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting hingga menimbulkan suara derak patah.

Tubuh yang tertembus katana itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap padaku. Lalu tersenyum.

Hozuki!

"Sassssss... Sa...Sasu!" Hozuki dengan suara yang hampir hilang menatapku dengan raut tidak terbaca.

Menyadari kehadiranku, pemilik katanapun menoleh padaku. Sebuah topeng berbentuk monyet menyerigai tampak menatapku seolah mengejek.

"Anbu.." Desisku mengenali sosok team khusus yang dibentuk untuk melakukan misi - misi kotor dan pembunuhan ini.

Tunggu! Jika ada Anbu disini, berarti Hokage sudah mengendus rencana Akatsuki.

Teriakan kesakitan membahana saat Anbu bertopeng monyet itu memelintir katana ditangannya. Merusak organ dalam Hozuki untuk memastikan sang korban mati mengenaskan dan kehabisan darah. Dengan satu kaki menjejak tubuh Hozuki, ia mencabut katananya. Tubuh berlumuran darah itu berdebuk saat membentur tanah yang lembab. Dengan perlahan, katana itu kembali terangkat keatas dan menukik turun dengan cepat, menghunjam Hozuki.

Setelah memastikan lawannya tidak bergerak, Anbu itu lalu berbalik untuk menatapku dalam diam.

Angin malam yang dingin menembus kulit hingga kesumsum tulang. Namun tubuhku menggigil bukan karena dingin. Bukan pula karena takut. Pemandangan kematian Hozuki terlalu mengerikan untuk bisa kucerna. Aku menggigil karena amarah dan ketidak berdayaanku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tanpa berniat menyentuhku, para Anbu melesat, menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku berjalan kearah tubuh Hozuki. Seolah kehilang tenaga, aku bersimpuh dan mengulurkan tanganku. Meraup Hozuki dalam pelukanku.

Bau anyir darah dan cairan hangat yang merembes dari tubuh Hozuki semakin melingkupiku. Aku tidak perduli pada apapun.

"Ho.. Hozu..ki.."

Tanganku memapah tubuh lemah yang hampir menjelang ajal itu kepangkuanku. Tanpa disangka, ternyata Hozuki masih hidup. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan mengcengkram ujung kerah kimonoku supaya aku menunduk.

"Sassss..u..keee..."

"Sssstt.."

Aku menyuruhkan diam supaya dia tidak membuang tenaganya selama aku berusaha menyalurkan cakra untuk menghentikan perdarahan. Suara Hozuki tertelan oleh upayanya untuk bernafas diantara cairan darah yang meluber dari sela – sela bibirnya. Rahangku mengeras setiap mendengar derak tulang yang patah setiap aku menggeser tubuhnya.

"T..ttidak.. perlu.." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum, "Tto..long.. pp..pastikan.. ssaaj..ja.. sssshi..ho.. ss..sela..mat.. ia.. hhhhaaamil.."

Hozuki meraih wajahku yang banjir oleh air mata, "Lin…dungi.."

"Tidak! Aku sudah merelakan Shiho untukmu, Hozuki.." Raungku memotong ucapannya, "KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, BRENGSEK!"

Hozuki terkekeh kecil mendengar suaraku yang merengek seperti perempuan. Tak lama kemudian ia memuntahkan segumpal darah dari mulutnya. Aku meninggikan kepalanya, saat Hozuki kembali mencengkram kerahku kuat dan seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tt..tentukan..ja..lanmu.. jang..an.. ttakut.." Bisiknya, "Hi..dup.. Bakk….ku.."

Ucapan Hozuki terputus saat tangannya tiba - tiba terkulai disampingku.

"Ti..tidak.. Hozuki.." Panggilku sambil mengguncang - guncang tubuhnya "Hozuki, ini tidak lucu.. kumohon.. buka matamu.."

"BUKA MATAMU BRENGSEK! AAAAAARRRRRGGH!"

Tanganku serasa kebas. Aku memeluk erat sahabat sekaligus kakak bagiku ini. Jeritan frustrasiku yang seolah menggema diseluruh Konoha, ternyata disaksikan oleh sepasang mata yang menatapku dengan penuh amarah dari balik pepohonan.

.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Langit mulai beranjak terang saat titik embun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Sinar matahari menyeruak dicelah – celah kabut. Jalanan Konoha masih sangatlah sepi.

Aku melangkah dengan gontai saat orang tua dan beberapa pelayan yang menungguku digerbang klan Uchiha mulai berhamburan menghampiriku.

Ibuku memekik tertahan saat mendapati tubuhku basah oleh darah. Tangan perempuan yang telah melingkupiku dengan kasih sayang itu gemetar. Memeriksa, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bukan aku yang terluka. Beberapa pelayan segera bergegas mengambilkan selimut atas perintah ayah, dan berinisiatif menutupi tubuhku sebelum darah Hozuki yang menempel padaku terlihat oleh orang lain. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

Tap! Tap!

Sebuah langkah kecil membuatku dan semua orang yang ada disana menoleh.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak gemetar dibalik kimononya. Tangannya menggenggam erat selendang kesayangannya yang digunakan untuk membebat sesuatu yang kuyakini sebagai kusanagi.

"KAU?" Teriakku seketika saat melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan namun matanya tetap menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Bedebah! Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Diluar dugaan, mata gadis itu justru menyalang menatapku.

"Langkahi mayatku anata! Akan kutunjukkan kebenaran sejati padamu.  
Lebih baik aku mati, dari pada tidak bisa melindungi kehormatanmu..  
itulah sumpahku sebagai istri seorang Uchiha.."

Aku terhenyak. Kehormatan? Aku? Keluargaku?

Namun sekonyong - konyong bayangan kematian Hozuki berkelebat dipelupuk mataku. Semua orang menjerit saat tanganku menarik katana yang terselip disalah satu pinggang penjaga masion Uchiha dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan menatap Hinata hingga mataku terasa perih dan terbakar. Gadis itu terdiam, tiba - tiba roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku melesat dan mengayunkan pedang, berniat menyarangkan katana ini dipangkal leher Hinata yang putih pucat.

"SASUKE!" Aku melihat ibuku meraup tubuh Hinata untuk melindungi gadis itu. Namun terlambat, tanganku sudah terayun dengan cepat.

KLANG! Katana itu jatuh dan terbelah menjadi dua. PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipiku dengan keras hingga wajahku menoleh kesamping. "KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH IBU DAN ISTRIMU SENDIRI, HEH?!" Teriak ayah dengan nafas memburu berusaha menyadarkan aku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Sesaat aku terdiam dan mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku membelalakkan mata dan tercekat saat menatapku. Dengan gemetar, tangan ayah meraih wajahku. "Mangekyou.. Saringan.." 

#bersambung...  
Hollaaaaaaa.. Hitora disini. :3

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fik – fik Hitora. Mohon maaf karena sampai saat ini, Hitora belum bisa membalas satu persatu review dari teman – teman. Baik di fik yang ini maupun fik lainnya. Dan Hitora sangat berterima kasih untuk semua masukan, baik kritik maupun saran dari teman – teman. Semoga kita walau jauh dimata tapi tetap dekat dihati. Hehehehehe.. # Ditampol Sasuke.  
1\. Sudare : Tirai bamboo tipis yang memisahkan antara orang yang  
memiliki kedudukan dengan orang biasa.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : Sasu/Hina always.

Rating : M

Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU

Disclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

######################################################################

Mataku perlahan terbuka saat telingaku sayup – sayup mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Bau apak yang tercium diujung hidungku masih setia menyeruak. Aku masih saja belum terbiasa dengan kondisi ruang bawah tanah tempatku menjalani masa tahanan ini, walau aku yakin keberadaanku ditempat ini sudah lebih dari beberapa hari.

Entahlah.

Aku sendiri tak yakin sudah berapa lama waktu yang aku lalui ditempat ini. Tidak ada langit, apa lagi sinar matahari. Hanya seberkas kerlip obor yang menjadi penerang hari – hariku menjalani masa tahanan.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke San?"

Mataku memicing. Menatap kehadiran sosok tegap dengan surai coklat yang tergerai. Mata peraknya teduh, namun tegas menatapku. Menyorotkan sebuah keteguhan yang mampu menciutkan siapapun, baik lawan maupun kawan.

Ahh.. Mata itu, mengingatkan aku pada sosok yang tanpa kusadari begitu menyita pikiranku beberapa waktu ini.

"Kau..?"

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata Hime.."

Sebanding dengan wajah dinginnya, sikap dan tutur kata pria didepanku ini begitu menunjukkan sopan santun khas keluarga bangsawan. Jika saja aku tidak melihat symbol bunke didahinya, aku yakin dia akan menjadi calon pemimpin Hyuuga yang paling potensial.

Neji duduk bersila disamping jeruji kayu yang membatasi keberadaan kami. Matanya sejenak menerawang, mulutnya hendak bergerak, namun suasana kaku yang tercipta diantara kami membuatnya tetap terdiam seolah menelan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Jika itu yang Neji inginkan, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Aku mengakui salah tapi Hinata jelas lebih bersalah. Andai ia tidak membuat kekacauan mungkin saja aku bisa menyelamatkan Hozuki. Mungkin saat ini Hozuki masih hidup. Dan Shiho.. Shiho tidak perlu menderita karena menjadi janda diusia muda.

"Shiho, ya.."

Mataku bergulir saat Neji mengucapkan nama itu. Aku tetap diam walau kusadari pria itu pasti mengetahui alasan dibalik kemarahanku pada Hinata.

"Shiho dan Paman Mifune telah diusir dari Konoha. Mereka sekarang ada di Suna."

Neji menghirup nafas panjang, sementara aku kembali menunduk. Paru – paruku seolah menciut membayangkan wajah tua paman dan Shiho. Penderitaan mereka telah dimulai. Suna jelas bukan negeri yang bersahabat untuk orang yang sedang terpuruk dan hamil.

"Semua yang pernah paman Mifune lakukan seumur hidupnya. Gelar kepahlawanannya. Semua seolah tidak pernah ada. Semua telah hancur bersama dengan kematian Hozuki. Kau telah dewasa Sasuke, jauh dalam hatimu aku yakin kau tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Begitupun dengan penilaianmu atas yang apa yang telah Hinata Hime lakukan."

Neji bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mengibaskan debu yang menempel diujung kimononya, ia menatapku sekilas, "Dua hari lagi kau akan bebas. Selama itu, pikirkan kembali ucapanku."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku menatap ibuku yang tengah merapikan kimono Hinata. Kata ibu, ini adalah hari ke 20, dan Hinata masih terperangkap dalam genjutsu. Ibu sangsi Hinata bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Aku menatap Hinata. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Untuk menyokong kehidupannya, setiap dua jam sekali Orang tuaku dan Neji meneteskan madu dan sari buah serta mengalirkan cakra. Neji, Ayah dan ibu bergantian berjaga disisi Hinata. Semua berdoa dan berharap gadis ini terbangun dengan sendirinya. Namun kemungkinan semacam itu sangat kecil. Apalagi genjutsu tipe mangekyou saringan. Tipe langka dari saringan. Dan sayangnya, aku yang saat ini hanya mampu memerangkap, belum mampu melepas. Itupun karena kecelakaan. Tanpa adanya kesengajaan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Selama aku bebas dan menunggui Hinata, aku terus merenung. Ingatanku kembali pada saat aku baru kembali dari penjara bawah tanah. Ibu, wanita yang paling tidak ingin ku lihat air matanya menyambutku dengan tangis. Merangkulku! Berteriak dan memukuliku yang hanya mampu terdiam. Menumpahkan segala kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Ibu sudah kehilangan kakakmu! Bagaimana jadinya jika ibu harus kehilanganmu?" Teriak ibu, "Apakah dosaku dimasa lampau hingga aku harus menggali nisan untuk anak – anakku. Kamisama! Klan Uchiha berhutang nyawa pada Hinata."

Ibu kembali meraih ujung kerah kimonoku. Memicingkan matanya. Berusaha menangkap bola mataku yang terus berlarian karena tak sanggup menatap kepedihannya.

"KAU DENGAR ITU, UCHIHA SASUKE?! KITA BERHUTANG NYAWA PADA HINATA!"

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

DAK! BRAK!

Tubuhku terpelanting menghantam tatami. Bukannya kesakitan, justru seutas senyum tanpa sadar tersungging diwajahku. Aku teringat saat Hinata membanting tubuhku. Dulu, pada saat hal itu terjadi aku merasa sangat terhina, namun kemudian dengan kecerewetannya, gadis itu justru menohokku dengan kenyataan.

"Hentikan senyumanmu yang menjijikkan itu, Sasuke.."

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dipantat membuatku mendelik kearah sosok disampingku.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Shisui.." Gumamku.

Uchiha Shisui adalah sepupu jauhku. Ahli genjutsu terkuat dalam klan Uchiha. Tentu setelah kakakku Itachi. Karena alasan itulah, ayah meminta Shisui untuk melatih saringanku supaya lebih stabil dan terkontrol.

"Cih! Paling – paling kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum, kan? Beberapa hari ini kau tinggal sekamar, dengan istrimu. Aku bisa membayangkan hal apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama Hinata tidak sadar.."

Aku hanya menyerigai mendengar celoteh Shisui. Shisui mungkin tidak secerewet ayahnya, Uchiha Obito. Tapi untuk kadar kepekaan, jika Paman Obito nol, maka Shisui minus. Dan andai ia menyadari ada aura membunuh yang kentara menguar dibelakangnya, ia mungkin akan lebih bersikap bijak dan mengontrol ucapannya.

"Sudah selesai ngobrolnya, Uchiha?", Hyuuga Neji menatap kami dengan pandangan tidak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Hn.." Aku berdiri menepuk debu dicelanaku.

Neji khusus dikirim oleh Hyuuga Hiadhi Sama untuk mengajariku Taijutsu dan pengendalian penuh pada cakra. Salah satu keahlian klan Hyuuga. Dan terima kasih pada ocehan Shisui. Melihat aura membunuh Neji, sepertinya pelajaran hari ini akan jauh lebih berat dari yang lalu – lalu.

Cih! Siapa sih yang bilang Hinata itu Souke buangan?

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Kau siap?" Shisui menatapku sejenak untuk meyakinkan, sebelum kemudian bergeser kesamping Neji dan ayah.

Aku menatap tubuh Hinata yang terbaring. Memejamkan mata, aku memusatkan seluruh cakra diarea syaraf mata. Sesaat kemudian, mataku kembali terasa pedih dan panas. Mangekyou saringan aktif dengan sempurna.

.

.

Neji menyesap Ocha perlahan lalu menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap halaman keluarga Uchiha. Sore ini angin berhembus dengan lembut. Menerbangkan aroma Ocha dan manisnya Dango. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang lewat membungkukkan badan hanya sekedar untuk menyapa kami berdua. Melayangkan tatapan penuh kagum, mereka lalu saling berbisik dan terkikik genit saat Neji tersenyum dengan ramah.

Kamarku memang dirombak oleh ayah. Bagian belakang dipasang shoji yang langsung menghadap taman. Neji bilang, Hinata sejak kecil selalu kesepian. Ia ingin Hinata bisa menikmati mentari pagi dan sore yang hangat, serta mendengar suara orang berlalu lalang. Walau kami sendiri sebetulnya juga tidak yakin apakah ini berguna atau tidak.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal, Sasuke.. Saringan dan Byakugan memang mengalir dalam darah kita, namun bukan berarti kita bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah."

Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Menatap Hinata yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

.

.

Sepeninggal semua orang, aku merebahkan tubuhku disamping Hinata. Selain karena lelah, mataku juga masih terasa pedih. Mengalirkan cakra secara berlebihan pada syaraf mata yang lembut, memberikan beban yang sangat berlebih dan bersifat merusak. Pembusukan mata adalah efek samping dari mangekyou saringan jika dilakukan terlampau sering. Karena itu ayah memintaku hanya melakukan sekali dalam sehari.

Tanganku meraih kusanagi. Menggerakkan pedang peninggalan Itachi Nii, kilau kusanagi tak sedikitpun berkurang saat kucabut dari sarungnya. Aku kembali menyarungkan kusanagi, memeluk erat didadaku dan sejenak melirik sosok yang kini terbaring disampingku. Terlampau lelah, perlahan mataku meredup. Lalu akupun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Itachi Nii.. Andai kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku tak ingat bagaimana ini bermula. Saat mataku terbuka, hal pertama yang aku kenali adalah pohon sakura di taman itu. Lalu aku mendengar suara beberapa orang berlari dan berteriak tidak jelas.

"Nyonya sudah melahirkan.."

"Kondisinya sangat lemah.."

Bagaikan dentuman, suara yang saling bersahutan itu terdengar bising dan menggema didalam kepalaku.

Lalu sosok yang sangat aku kenal berlari kearahku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan ini membuatku begitu gugup.

"Hyuuga Hiashi Sama!" Aku segera berojigi.

Walau belum pernah bertemu beliau setelah menikahi Hinata, aku tetap mengenali pria yang memimpin regu kakakku saat perang dunia Shinobi.

Tubuhku tersentak bagai tertiup angin, saat dengan ajaibnya Hiashi Sama berjalan menembus tubuhku. Aku terkesima. Otakku berputar keras untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tuan.. Oh.. Tuan.. Maafkan kami.. Nyonya.."

Semua orang tiba – tiba menangis dan bersujud dikaki Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hiashi terhuyung mundur. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok yang kini terbujur kaku berselimut kain putih. Darah yang merembes membentuk kelopak – kelopak merah. Tangannya gemetar saat sosok perempuan bercelemek putih datang menyerahkan bungkusan berisi bayi.

"Tuan.. ini.. Putri anda.."

Hyuuga Hiashi menyibak selimut, menatap sosok mungil ditangannya. Mata yang mengerjap serupa miliknya, rambut dan wajah yang mirip dengan istrinya. Namun sosok mungil itu kemudian merintih perlahan. Lalu mengejang dan diam dengan tubuh yang kian membiru.

Kaki Hiashi seolah lemas saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Pu.. Putri anda juga tidak bisa bertahan hidup.. saya.." Perempuan bercelemek putih itu lalu bersujud dikaki Hiashi, "MAAFKAN SAYA TUAN! SAYA LAYAK MATI!"

"Hikari.." Hiashi Sama tak menghiraukan perempuan itu dan bergerak mendekati jenazah istrinya, "Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.. mengapa kau pergi mengajak anak kita juga? Bukankah kau begitu menyayanginya? Kau bahkan telah menyiapkan nama Hinata untuk putri kita, kan?"

Hiashi Sama menciumi wajah istrinya dan Hinata. Mendekap erat bayi Hinata ditangannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Hiashi menyalurkan cakra dikedua tangannya. Bayi Hinata menggeliat terkena air mata ayahnya. Tubuh dan bibir yang membiru, perlahan berubah menjadi bersemu kemerahan. Semua yang ada diruangan segera bersujud dan menangis histeris saat sebuah keajaiban meperdengarkan tangis Hinata yang pertama.

Semua disekitarku tiba – tiba bergerak dengan cepat.

Kilatan gambar berisi Hinata kecil dengan pipi gembil dan rambut pendek berlari dengan riang disekitarku. Sikap manjanya pada sang ayah. Hingga beralih pada Hinata kecil yang terbaring demam dengan tubuh penuh luka karena dikerjai anak – anak desa di hutan.

Lalu, Hyuuga Hiashi Sama yang berubah menjadi begitu bengis dan kejam setelah kejadian di hutan, dengan melatih Hinata dengan begitu keras. Aku juga melihat tangis gadis itu karena melihat ayahnya menikah lagi. Dan kebahagiaan kecil Hinata karena Hanabi, adik tirinya, lahir kedunia.

Lalu perputaran itu berhenti tepat didalam ruang utama keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata duduk dengan tubuh gemetar dan Hiashi Sama yang menatap dengan sorot dingin dan kaku.

"Hari ini juga, kau akan dikirim ke klan Uchiha. Kau akan menikah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Buat dirimu berguna kali ini, Hinata. Lindungi martabat Uchiha, sebagaimana seorang Hyuuga. Jangan mempermalukan klan kita."

Hyuuga Hiashi sama duduk bersila didepan Hinata. Gadis itu tersimpuh dan menunduk. Aku lalu duduk disamping Hinata. Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana perlakuan Hiashi sama pada Hinata. Namun setelah melihat semua kilasan kisah mereka dan tatapan sendu Hiashi saat ini, semua kesan 'ayah kejam', leyap begitu saja.

Hiashi sama kemudian berdiri. Tepat saat Hinata melakukan Ojiginya yang terakhir kepada ayahnya, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata tua Hiashi. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat tanpa suara.

"Berbahagialah, putriku.. Dan maafkan, ayah.."

Tiba – tiba semua menjadi gelap. Dingin merayapi tubuhku hingga membuatku menggigil. Sebuah bayangan berkelebat dengan aura membunuh membuatku memasang sikap waspada dan memasang kuda – kuda.

"Kau semakin dewasa, baka Otouto.."

Mataku membola. Aku mengenal pemilik suara ini. Bersamaan dengan memudarnya aura membunuh, sosok bayangan itu lalu keluar dan menjelma menjadi sosok yang paling ku rindukan.

"I.. Itachi nii.."

"Senang melihatmu tumbuh dan sehat.. Sasuke.."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

CTAK!

Aku mengaduh dan memegangi dahiku yang terasa panas.

"Kenapa kau masih suka melamun seperti ini, Baka Otouto?" Itachi menyerigai mendapatiku yang masih memegangi dahi dan menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Kau?"

"Aku sudah mati.. Ini hanya perwujudan dari cakraku yang kusimpan dikusanagi."

Aku kembali terdiam. Jujur, ada sedikit harapan terbuncah saat melihat kehadiran Itachi dihadapanku. Aku sempat berfikir ia hidup kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, Sasu.." Seolah bisa membaca isi kepalaku, Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalaku, "namun gadis itu masih bisa.."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. Sebuah pendar berwarna nila membuatku seketika memicingkan mata. Kami lalu berjalan mendekat. Sebuah bola kecil berpedar menampakkan sosok Hinata, dan diriku yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha adalah klan yang terkutuk."

Aku segera berbalik menghadap Itachi. Memasang wajah penuh tanya yang dijawab dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Ruangan disekitar kami kemudian berkelebat dan berubah menjadi taman belakang rumah. Ada beberapa hidragea dan morning glory yang tumbuh merambat. Pucuk bunga dan rumput yang tersapu embun pagi menguarkan aroma segar. Ini masih pagi namun langit berwarna semerah darah.

Aku ingat. Sebentar lagi. Setelah ini. Langit akan mendung dan hujan. Hidragea dan morning glory akan berhenti berbunga di taman Uchiha karena mengingatkan ibu pada sosok putra sulungnya.

Aku ingat.

Suasana ini adalah suasana pada hari kematian Itachi.

Aku mengeram pedih. Kelebatan tangis ibuku. Sosok ayah yang selalu kuat tampak begitu hancur dan rapuh saat kedua tangannya menopang jasad putra sulungnya.

Uchiha Itachi telah menjadi tumbal untuk membunuh Uchiha Madara sang penghianat. Raungan pilu ibuku membuat darahku kembali mendidih. Membangkitkan amarah pada diriku yang tidak berdaya. Amarah pada aturan desa. Aku muak pada aturan shinobi yang membuat keluargaku hancur kehilangan putra kebanggaan mereka. Lalu kematian Hozuki. Oh, Kami Sama!

Aku meraung. Tak hiraukan sakit yang menjalar disetiap inci syaraf mataku. Mataku terbuka lebar dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum puas.

#bersambung...

Hehehehehehehe…. Gomenne baru bisa Update. Beberapa adegan dan kalimat di fik ini memang ada yang mirip dengan komik maupun film Naruto. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada Masashi san dan karya - karyanya, aku melakukannya karena ingin tetap menjaga orisinalitas

Kisah Uchiha dan Hyuuga walau tetap ada bagian yang tetap aku rombak untuk mendukung cerita.

Seperti kisah awal mula Hinata yang seolah tidak disayangi Hiashi. Aku tidak menggunakan momentum kematian ibunya, karena kurasa itu terlalu kejam. Tidak juga menggunakan pernikahan kedua Hiashi atau tetek bengek adat klan. Tapi yang aku gunakan adalah momentum saat Hinata dikerjai di hutan. Minus kehadiran Naruto kecil disana tentu saja. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa orang tua bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara apapun, bahkan cara yang paling salah. Begitupun dengan adegan- adegan selanjutnya. Trus kapan romannya? Oke.. mohon bersabar.. ini masih ujian.. hehehehe.. mungkin ini nanti akan menjadi fik terpanjang yang akan aku buat. Mungkin sih.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : Sasu/Hina always.

Rating : M

Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU

Disclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

######################################################################

"Itachi nii!"

"Jangan berlari, Sasuke. Kau akan jatuh dan membentur tanah.."

"Itachi nii.. Aku pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan hebat seperti Nii chan!"

"Ya.. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Sasu.."

Itachi Nii lalu menjalin jemarinya untuk merapal jutsu disusul dengan semburan lidah api yang besar. Jejak api yang membola berpendar diatas danau. Begitu cantik, kuat dan hebat. Membuat tinggat kekagumanku pada Nii San semakin membesar bagai bola es yang bergulung.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Uchiha adalah klan terkutuk, Sasuke." Ucapannya seolah ingin menancapkan kalimat itu di otakku sedalam - dalamnya.

Nafasku terengah. Itachi Nii berjalan mengelilingiku. Menatapku dengan pandangan penuh penilaian. Padaku yang masih berusaha menata nafas dengan Mangekyou saringan aktif 100%. Pedih. Aku mengusap mataku dan menatap nanar telapak tanganku yang ternoda darah hitam.

"Klan kita, adalah klan yang dibayangi oleh perasaan yang kuat akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Perasaan yang seharusnya menjadi kelemahan bagi setiap shinobi. Namun perasaan itu jugalah yang membawa Uchiha pada genjutsu tertinggi hingga mampu membungkam Uchiha Madara selamanya didasar neraka."

"A.. Apa.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Seketika aku menyesali pertanyaanku. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Itachi Nii tengkukku meremang. Tak terbayangkan kengerian apa yang telah dilalui kakakku untuk mendapatkan anugrah sekaligus kutukan ini.

Itachi Nii semakin melambatkan langkahnya hingga berhenti dihadapanku.

"Kematian Izumi dan calon bayi kami.." Suaranya dalam dan sarat kebedihan, "dengan tanganku sendiri, Sasuke."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kenyataan yang ku terima ini terlalu keji. Membuat mulutku gemetar saat mencoba menyuarakan gejolak batinku. Namun nyatanya, perutku lebih dulu bicara. Aku muntah. Membayangkan Itachi menghabisi istri dan anaknya membuat perutku bergolak hebat.

"Kenapa?" Ucapku lirih setelah menguasai diri.

"Karena Desa membutuhkan penyelamat.."

"Kenapa?!"

"Sebagai shinobi Konoha kita harus selalu siap dengan konsekuensinya, Sasuke."

"KENAPA, BRENGSEK?!"

Nafasku tersengal. Mata Itachi Nii membulat. Ini adalah kali pertama aku membentaknya tanpa sungkan. Aku yakin Itachi tahu maksud pertanyaanku.

"Karena jika Izumi adalah jantungku, maka kau, ayah dan ibu.. adalah hatiku, Sasuke. Tempatku pulang." Itachi menatapku sendu, "Jika Izumi mati, aku juga akan mati. Namun jika kalian tetap hidup, maka aku masih punya tempat untuk kembali pulang dan beristirahat. Namun jika aku memilih mengorbankan kalian, aku tidak bisa menjamin bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku setelahnya, Sasuke."

Perkataan Itachi membuatku seketika terdiam. Mungkinkah ini juga menjadi jawaban atas segala pertanyaanku?

"Kei.."

Sebuah suara yang merdu menyadaranku. Sekitar kami kembali menghitam. Aku menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak rela saat tubuhnya berpendar. Ini perpisahan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia menjawabku dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman.

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar memanggilku. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lantang dan penuh kecemasan.

"Pergilah.." Suara Itachi Nii menggema dikepalaku. Aku melihat sosok Izumi San berdiri dan tersenyum disamping Itachi Nii. Berat yang kuterima dikepalaku, membuat pandanganku semakin mengabur. Lamat – lamat aku mendengar suara Izumi San berbisik dengan suara jernih dan tenang seperti yang selalu ku ingat.

"Gadis itu.. Hianata.. Ia lebih membutuhkanmu, Sasuke"

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Aku meraup udara sebanyak mungkin saat mataku terbuka. Membuat paru – paruku yang tidak siap menerima pasokan udara dalam jumlah besar berdenyut nyeri dan meninggalkan gelembung besar hingga membuatku terbatuk.

"Syu.. Syukurlah! Sasuke Kun!" Mataku mengerjap saat mendapati iris perak keunguan itu menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Tanganku terangkat, meraba wajahnya yang kini tampak terkejut karena tingkah absurdku. Ini bukan lagi mimpi, kan? Hinata telah terbangun dan menindihku.

Tunggu! Menindih?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum?!" oh, astaga! Apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan. Inikah kalimat pertamaku saat mendapati kesadarannya?

"I.. Ini bukan waktunya marah." Hinata bergegas bangkit dengan wajah merah padam, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Wah, reuni yang manis.."

Sebuah kalimat bernada sinis terdengar bersamaan dengan aura membunuh yang menguar. Aku segera menggeser Hinata untuk bersembunyi dibelakangku. Walau Hianat kuat, namun ia baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Bukan jaminan ia bisa mempertahankan diri saat ini. Dan ini juga menjadi kesempatan untuk menebus segala pengorbanannya untukku.

"Pein!" Desisku.

"Hallo, Sasuke.." Pria berambut cerah dengan tindikan disekujur wajah itu menyerigai, "apa kau senang aku selamat?"

Aku mendecih mendengar pertanyaannya yang kelewat percaya diri itu. Memicing, ada yang berbeda dengan Pein kali ini. Baju itu, lambang itu.

"Kau.. Shinobi?!"

Pein tampak mati – matian menahan tawa. Jelas ia tidak ingin memancing keributan dalam kediaman klan pemilik jutsu terkuat di Konoha.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Wajahnya menampakkan ejekan yang begitu kentara, "namaku Pein, aku adalah Shinobi dari Ame. Salam kenal kembali, Sasuke.."

Merasakan ancaman, tanganku seketika mencabut kusanagi dari sarungnya.

"Sasu.."

Remasan Hinata dilengan kimonoku menyadarkan aku untuk semakin berhati – hati karena tidak sendiri. Sebelah tanganku yang tidak menggenggam pedang meremas jari Hinata untuk menenangkan hatinya dan mengirimkan sinyal pada gadis itu untuk mencuri kesempatan kabur dan mencari ayah.

Pein yang pertama menyabetkan tongkat besi kearah kepalaku dan berhasil ku tangkis dengan kusanagi. Perang otot tidak berlangsung lama. Segera setelah Pain menarik tongkatnya, aku menyabetkan kusanagi kearah perut dan berhasil ia hindari. Saringanku yang aktif rupanya membuat Pein terkejut. Kesempatan itu aku gunakan untuk menyerang kembali dan membuat celah bagi Hinata kabur. Melihat Hinata menyelinap, Pein kehilangan konsentrasi dan berniat mengejarnya.

TRANG! JLEB!

Pain berteriak marah karena aku berhasil menebas sebelah tangannya.

"Lihat apa kau? Musuhmu itu aku, Pein.."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"SASUKE!"

Orang tuaku datang tergopoh disusul Hinata dibelakangnya. Namun begitu melihat kondisiku, mereka lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Saringan, uh?" Ayah menyenggol lenganku melihat Pain yang berdiri terpaku.

Pain terkena jutsu tepat setelah saringan aktif. Saat ini mungkin dia masih bertarung mati – matian dalam dunia genjutsu.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Mataku bergulir menatap Hinata yang tenggelam dalam pelukan suka cita ibu. Saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, ada gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik dadaku. Hinata tersenyum tulus untukku dan seketika aku memalingkan wajahku. Hal yang detik berikutnya membuatku mengutuk sifat tsundereku. Namun aku juga butuh peralihan. Setidaknya saat ini, aku masih belum bisa memperlihatkan wajah bersemuku pada Hinata.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Hari – hari kami setelahnya terasa begitu lancar dan tenang. Dengan tertangkapnya Pain, Akatsuki akhirnya dapat diberangus hingga ke akarnya. Amegakure, tempat Pain berasal menyatakan tidak terlibat dengan gerakan bawah tanah yang dilaksanakan Akatsuki. Sekali lagi shinobi dikambing hitamkan untuk menutupi kebusukan para petinggi. Sebuah taktik kotor politik untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Hinata semakin hari semakin sehat. Setiap pagi kami berlatih bersama di dojo Uchiha, masih dengan bantuan Neji dan Shisui. Walau ketegangan antara ia dan ayahnya masih belum sepenuhnya mengendur, namun Hiashi Sama mengizinkan Neji tinggal sementara di kediaman Uchiha. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari tentang saringan, begitu katanya. Apakah ini berarti aku mau menjadi ninja? Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga belum yakin. Yang pasti saat ini, aku hanya mencoba berdamai dengan diriku sendiri.

Lamunanku berhenti saat sebuah tubuh terhuyung dan menabrak punggungku.

"Oh.."

Tanganku dengan sigap menahan Hinata supaya tidak jatuh. Mata kami pun bertemu kembali dan perasaan menggelitik yang aneh itu kembali terasa. Seolah jantungku kesemutan karena berdetak terlampau cepat. Seolah..

"Oh, ayolaaaaaaah.."

Erangan Shishui membuatku spontan melepaskan peganganku pada tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata Sama.." Teriak Neji cemas melihat tuan putrinya terjerembab dilantai karena ulahku.

Aku mendelik kearah Shisui yang mengendikkan bahu sambil menyerigai jahil. Sial! Dasar Uchiha tengil. Setelah mataku memastikan Hinata baik – baik saja, aku segera berbalik dan menjauh ke bilik belakang. Berharap air dingin mungkin bisa meredam panas diwajahku.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Sasuke Kun.. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Hinata duduk bersimpuh disamping Futon. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak mencubiti ujung kimonoku. Namun aku masih diam walau jantungku mulai berdetak dengan berisik.

"Etto.. Aku membawakan Ocha hangat dan Yokan. Ma.. maukah kau makan dengan.. ku?" Cicit Hinata.

Aku melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Hinata semakin menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ujung jarinya kini saling bertaut. Ia tampak begitu gelisah. Aku mengulum senyum, bangkit dan meraih shoji yang terletak di belakang kamar kami.

Malam ini bulan purnama. Bayangan pohon yang berjajar tampak bergoyang tertiup angin. Suaranya bergemerisik. Udara malam ini memang dingin. Tampak dari cara Hinata mengusap lengannya. Aku mengambil selimut, duduk disamping Hinata dan melingkarkan selimut disekeliling kami berdua. Hinata tergagap melihat tingkahku.

"Kau ingin sakit?" Dan Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

Setelah itu kami berdua hanya duduk dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke.." Shisui berjongkok didepanku dan memicingkan mata, "Kau ini beneran jantan tidak, sih?"

Aku ingin mendengus. Menunjukkan kekesalanku. Apa daya hidungku mampet karena masuk angin. Dan tentu saja semua itu malah disambut gembira oleh hampir seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendapati kami berdua semalaman tertidur di beranda kamar.

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun?!" Entah protes atau bertanya, yang jelas ada nada geli terselip dikalimat Shisui, "harusnya setelah ini aku bisa menggendong kepo.. HEI!"

Shisui mengusap bokongnya yang ditendang oleh Neji. Iris perak Neji tampak menajam seolah mencoba melubangi otak tidak peka Shisui. Tangannya membekap telinga Hinata yang sudah memerah dengan mata yang berputar menahan pingsan.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Setelah Hinata sehat dan kuat, ibu mengusulkan untuk memberi persembahan di kuil raja Tengu dan Rubah, sekaligus meminta jimat keturunan.

Keturunan?

Aku menengadah. Menatap torii yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tinggi menjulang dihadapanku. Langkahku tiba - tiba terasa berat.

"Sasuke?"

Ayah, Ibu dan Hinata menatapku yang masih tertegun tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya ibu lagi.

Hinata menatapku dalam diam. Pandangan kami bertemu. Entah mengapa semua terasa canggung dan udara disekitar kami menjadi begitu berat. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"I.. Ibu.." Hinata mencicit memecah kesunyian diantara kami, "sebetulnya tadi Sasuke Kun ingin mengajakku berkeliling sebentar."

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti." Suara ayah yang dalam membuat Hinata mengkerutkan diri.

Aku yakin, ayah membaca keraguan dalam mataku.

"Ayah.." Giliran ibu yang bicara, "biarkan mereka jalan - jalan berdua. Ayah ini.. seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

Ibu mendorong ayah berjalan menjauhi kami berdua. Tangannya mengelus pundak Hinata. Mereka saling bertukar senyuman, lalu ibu menatapku sekilas sebelum benar – benar menjauh.

"Sasuke Kun.." Hinata tersenyum lembut, "ayo kita duduk disana." Tangannya menunjuk rimbun jajaran pohon Kastanye yang berada di halaman kuil.

"A.. Aku.." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya untuk berfikir sejenak, "aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa."

"Kalian begitu baik mau menerimaku. Ibu juga. Beliau membuatku merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini aku dambakan."

Suara orang yang berlalu lalang terdengar melembut mengiringi desau angin. Membelai pucuk daun Kastanye hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang menenangkan. Aroma pedupaan dan doa – doa terlantun dari bibir para Miko yang mengiringi pendeta, seolah menyatu membentuk harmoni dengan alam.

Bersandar pada batang Kastanye, mataku perlahan terpejam. Aku masih mendengarkan Hinata yang tengah berbicara. Seolah suaranya menjadi irama tersendiri dalam gendang telingaku. Lembut dan jernih. Walau sesekali ia tergagap menutupi kegugupannya. Membuatku mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum. Membayangkan wajahnya kini yang memerah disampingku.

Hinata.

Disadari atau tidak, ketegasan hati yang ia tunjukkan bagai pahat yang mengikis sedikit demi sedikit keraguanku. Hinata selalu membatahku. Hinata selalu melukai egoku. Namun Hinata juga selalu menyelamatkanku tanpa pernah aku sadari.

"Langkahi mayatku anata! Akan kutunjukkan kebenaran sejati padamu. Lebih baik aku mati, dari pada tidak bisa melindungi kehormatanmu.. itulah sumpahku sebagai istri seorang Uchiha.."

"Sasuke Kun.."

Mengingat kesombongannya saat menantangku dulu, rasanya geli mendengar suaranya yang kini setengah merajuk, mengguncangku untuk meminta perhatianku.

"Sasuke Kun.."

Jantungku serasa berhenti seketika. Aku mengenal suara terakhir yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang hampir setahun ini tidak ku dengar. Mataku perlahan terbuka. Menatap siluet dihadapanku yang terbentuk dari kisi – kisi sinar matahari. Perlahan, bibirku mengucap satu nama.

"Shiho.."

#Bersambung….

Holla.. Hitora disini. Maaf keun atas segala ke-ter-ngaret-an akuh selama ini. Hiks. Akhir tahun benar – benar menguras jiwa dan raga. Dan indah liburan membuat lupa segalanya. Kwkwkwkwkw! Tanpa terasa Yugure hampir mendekati tamat. Apakah nanti Sasu memilih Hime? Hehehehe.. Untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas segala dukungannya untuk fik ini dan semua fik Sasuhina buatan Hitora. Masih ada stok fik lain yang semoga tidak kalah seru. Jangan lupa kunjungi. Dan bila tidak keberatan, monggo tinggalkan jejak.

Always love Sasuhina. Always love you minna.


	8. Chapter 8

YUGURE NO BAIORETTO (Final)

Pairing : Sasu/Hina always.

Rating : M

Tag : Romance/ Tragedy/ friendship/ AU

Disclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################################################################

Shiho masih sama seperti dulu, pintar membawa diri dan menyenangkan saat diajak bergaul. Tutur katanya sopan dan pembawaannya supel, hingga setiap tanggapan yang ia sampaikan selalu pas. Tata krama dan tingkah lakunya sebagai putri kalangan samurai membuatku hingga kini masih membayangkannya sebagai menantu ibuku.

Aku meraup wajahku perlahan. Gugup. Aku berusaha bertingkah sewajarnya saat pemikiran konyol itu sempat terbersit. Pemandangan orang tuaku begitu antusias bercakap dengan Shiho, membuatku otakku seketika berdelusi.

Ini bukan genjutsu! Bagaimanapun keadaan Shiho saat ini, aku telah memiliki Hinata disisiku.

Ayah dan ibu menanyakan banyak hal pada Shiho. Mulai dari kondisi saat ia dan paman Mifune di Suna, hingga kondisi terakhir saat ini. Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku menjadi tahu bahwa paman Mifune telah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Tepat saat pengampunan dari Hokage turun.

Bahkan akibat tekanan batin dan kondisi lingkungan yang ekstrim, beberapa bulan sebelumnya, anak Shiho telah lahir prematur dan meninggal tanpa sempat mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Kami semua menatap Shiho dengan pandangan yang sama. Kagum, sekaligus kasihan. Shiho yang cantik. Shiho yang tegar. Dalam kurun waktu yang hampir bersamaan, ia kehilangan orang – orang terkasih. Hozuki, anaknya dan Paman Mifune.

Aku seketika menoleh karena merasa seseorang tengah menatapku.

Berdiri diam disamping ibu, Mata Hinata tampak menerawang kearahku. Ia tersenyum kikuk saat pandangan kami bertemu. Gesturnya tampak tidak nyaman. Ia gelisah. Seolah merasa canggung dan asing diantara kami semua. Sesekali ia tertawa menanggapi obrolan ibu dan Shiho ketika namanya ikut tersebut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku saat Shiho mencoba mengajakku ikut mengobrol bersama.

Apa yang kau inginkan, Hinata? Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?

"Bagaimana bila kau tinggal sementara ditempat kami, Shiho chan?"

Tawaran ibu membuatku dan Hinata mendongak bersamaan. Jantungku berdebar, kembali merasa tidak siap dengan semua keterkejutan ini. Aku yakin ibu mengatakannya tanpa maksud apapun selain karena hubunganku dengan Hozhuki dulu.

Dengan gelisah aku mencoba mengalihkan wajah gugupku. Hingga tanpa sadar mataku kembali bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam. Memperhatikan raut wajahku yang menampakkan ekspresi entah seperti apa saat ini. Namun yang aku tahu selanjutnya, tangan Hinata meraih lengan kimono Shiho. Menggengam jemarinya laksana saudari yang lama terpisah dan mengucapkan kalimat yang seketika meruntuhkan duniaku.

"Tinggalah bersama kami. Aku akan senang punya teman memasak bersama.." Tawar Hinata tersenyum.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata melirik sekilas padaku dan membungkuk berojigi saat melihatku memasuki kamar kami. Akhirnya aku menyuarakan isi pikiranku.

"Shiho San. Dia kan orangnya?" Katanya tersenyum, "gadis pemilik tusuk konde gardenia."

"Kau menggeledah kamarku?!" Seketika aku mendesis tidak suka. Lagi – lagi gadis ini lancang mencampuri urusanku.

"Bu.. Bukan!" Sanggahnya dengan wajah pias, "i.. Itu tidak sengaja tersenggol jatuh.. lalu aku.."

BRAK!

Hinata terjengkit saat aku membuka kasar pintu kamar. Suasana hatiku seketika berubah menjadi buruk. Tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, aku segera meraih selimut dan kembali beranjak keluar dari kamar. Membiarkan Hinata bersimpuh mengantar kepergianku dalam tangis diamnya.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Cobalah Sanma panggang itu, Sasuke Kun" Ibu menunjuk lauk yang sama sekali belum ku sentuh, "Shiho yang memasak menu sarapan kita pagi, ini."

Pagi ini aku makan tanpa berselera. Hinata hanya terdiam duduk disamping kananku, dan Shiho duduk disamping kiriku. Tersenyum saat ibu menyebut namanya, Shiho menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Aku mengambil sejimpit daging sanma dan mengunyah perlahan. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau masih saja belum bisa memasak."

Shiho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku tahu! Tapi Hinata San memaksaku mencoba memasak hari ini."

Lidahku terasa kebas. Aku melirik kearah Hinata yang menunduk takut – takut.

"Tamu tidak seharusnya disuruh - suruh."

Ucapanku yang tajam membuat ayah seketika berdeham dan meletakkan sumpit. Ibu memanggil namaku, mencoba memperingatiku. Namun aku masih mempertahankan sikap acuh, memakan habis jatahku dan berojigi untuk undur diri terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke Kun!"

Shiho berlari menyusulku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menghentikan segala ucapan Shiho. Mataku bergulir ke ruang utama, menatap sosok gadis yang kini tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan tatapan hampa. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan matanya sembab. Aku mendengus kesal. Membayangkannya menangis semalaman membuat dadaku bergemuruh tak nyaman.

"Tolong, aku ingin sendiri.." Ucapku pada Shiho dan berlalu pergi.

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Malam semakin larut saat Hinata duduk di beranda kamar. Bulan tua bergelanyut manja, sinarnya seolah mengiringi pendar lampu yang apinya tidak stabil tertiup angin. Bersenandung lirih, tangan Hinata tengah menyulam lambang kipas dwi warna pada sebuah kimono berwarna biru samudra.

Sebentar lagi memasuki musim gugur dan Sasuke belum memiliki Kinagashi baru untuk menyambut musim yang cenderung dingin dan lembab itu. Senyum pedih terukir. Satu persatu air matanya turun. Mengingat sang suami membuat Hinata nelangsa. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke menghindarinya. Jika saja ini dahulu, saat mereka masih awal bersama, Hinata maka bisa bersabar dan menerima. Tapi setelah segala kenangan manis yang mereka lalui bersama..

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Berharap air matanya kembali mengalir masuk kelupuk mata. Batinnya seolah terhimpit beban berat. Akhir – akhir ini, ia seolah menemukan kembali keluarganya yang selalu ia dambakan. Seseorang yang memperhatikannya tanpa embel – embel sungkan atau kasihan. Haruskah ia egois dan mengusir Shiho dari sisi Sasuke? Tapi bukankah semenjak awal mereka saling mencintai? Berbeda dengan dirinya yang datang dengan tugas sebagai istri dan pembawa mandat Hyuuga untuk membantu mengembalikan satu – satunya pewaris Uchiha yang hilang arah.

"Hinata San.."

Hinata segera mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung kimono. Menarik nafas panjang dan merapikan diri, ia bergegas menuju shoji.

"Shiho San.."

Shiho tersenyum manis membawa dua gelas ocha dan beberapa tusuk yakitori.

"Ayo kita gemuk bersama.." bisiknya terkekeh geli dan melewati Hinata menuju beranda.

Shiho meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa dan duduk mengayunkan kakinya.

"Ayo.." Tangannya menepuk tempat disampingnya saat mendapati Hinata masih termenung disisi pintu.

Hinata mengangguk kaku dan duduk bersimpuh disamping Shiho. Mengecap pahit ocha yang Shiho sodorkan matanya masih awas menatap perempuan disampingnya dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya saudara perempuan." Shiho tersenyum lebar menatap bulan, "dojo paman Mifune juga penuh dengan laki – laki. Karena itu, aku sangat bahagia saat kau mau menerimaku disini, Hinata San.."

Hinata meminum ochanya dengan kikuk. Terbersit rasa bersalah karena ia sempat merasa cemburu dan berniat mengusir Shiho.

"Apa itu untuk Sasuke?" Tunjuk Shiho pada tumpukan Kimono disamping Hinata, "boleh ku lihat?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu lalu memungut kimono disampingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shiho.

"Waah.. Sulamanmu halus sekali." Puji Shiho disambut senyum malu – malu Hinata, "tapi.. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka kerah yang ketat. Walau musim dingin, ia lebih suka bentuk leher yang terbuka. Lengan yang pendek dan longgar supaya mudah memainkan pedang."

Hinata meremat kedua tangannya. Haruskah ia tahu itu?

"Sasuke itu.."

Hinata menatap Shiho. Melihat perempuan itu tengah menatap bulan dan tersenyum.

"Ia pria yang dingin. Mulutnya tajam dan kadang terkesan sangat angkuh. Tapi ia adalah pria dengan perasaan yang paling tulus yang pernah aku kenal."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Masing – masing seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hinata San.."

Hinata tergagap saat Shiho tiba – tiba memanggil namanya.

"Kau juga jatuh cinta padanya karena itu, kan?"

"E.. Etto.." Hinata menautkan kedua jemarinya, kedua alisnya mengkerut saat ia mendengar Shiho terkikik pelan. Bingung memahami apa yang perlu ditertawakan dari keadaan mereka.

"Ne, Hinata San. Jika aku katakan Sasuke akan membawaku lari saat Hozuki Kun berniat menikahiku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata seketika sesak nafas seolah semua oksigen terengut begitu saja dari paru - parunya. Jantungnya berdentum hingga terasa nyeri.

"Besok.. Aku akan kembali ke Suna. Sasuke mengatakan akan ikut denganku."

Mata perak itu membola dan menatap Shiho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hinata merasa sangat kecewa dan terkhianati. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini padanya. Namun seketika sinar mata itu kembali meredup.

Benarkah? Bukankah selama dua hari ini mereka bertengkar? Bahkan.. Bukankah mereka bahkan bukan suami istri yang sebenarnya?

"Be.. begitu.." Hinata mencicit lirih.

"Hum!" Shiho mengangguk mantap lalu segera berdiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, Hinata San. Aku senang tanpa perlu berpanjang lebar kau mau mengerti bahwa perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku sudah mendengar kisah kalian dari Mikoto Sama. Dan aku berterima kasih kau telah membantu Sasuke hingga seperti sekarang. Namun masa depan Sasuke, ia sendiri yang akan menentukan. Bukankah begitu, Hinata San?"

Shiho tersenyum menatap Hinata yang terus tenggelam dibalik poni indigonya.

"Aku harap tidak ada dendam diantara kita."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

"Naikkan saja dibagian depan."

Hiruk pikuk para pelayan yang tengah menaikkan segala bekal dan keperluan ke atas kuda dan kereta terdengar sejak subuh tadi. Aku kembali mengecek. Semua perbekalan harus cukup sampai ke Sunagakure.

"Sasuke Sama, mari kita berangkat. Semakin sore, kita akan semakin malam tiba di kota pelabuhan."

Aku mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu, aku segera menaiki kudaku. Pandanganku tertuju pada pintu gerbang Uchiha lalu pada semua wajah yang mengantar kepergianku hari ini. Gadis itu tidak ada. Hinata bahkan telah menghilang sejak semalam. Aku tahu keadaan kami beberapa hari belakangan ini cukup buruk. Tapi tidakkah ia ingin mengantarkan aku juga? Mengizinkan aku berpamitan?

"Sasuke Kun?"

Shiho melongok dari balik kereta, "ada apa?"

"Hn." Aku menggeleng perlahan, "Ayo berangkat."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

Hinata menatap iring – iringan kereta dan kuda dari atas bukit Konoha. Air matanya terus merembes turun membasahi pipinya. ia terlalu pengecut menampakkan muka dihadapan Shiho maupaun Sasuke.

Lembayung senja seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari akhir perjalanan cinta pertama Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah ini ia harus menata hidupnya kembali. Jika keluarga Uchiha mengembalikannya lagi pada Hyuuga, ia telah sangat siap.

Selama mereka yang selalu baik padanya bahagia, Hinata juga akan merasa bahagia. Itulah ketetapan hatinya.

"Sayonara, Sasuke Sama"

Hinata berojigi untuk terakhir kalinya untuk sang suami tercinta.

#END?

Hitora kabur duluan sebelum dibantai.

*OMAKE*

# 4 Tahun Kemudian

"Tadaima.."

Aku menatap punggung yang kini tergelung di hadapanku. Tidak ada jawaban membuatku menarik kesimpulan perempuan dihadapanku ini tidak mendengar suaraku. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri seperti biasa, eh?

Aku meletakkan pantatku disamping futon. Masih berusaha bersabar menunggunya menyadari kehadiranku. Sejujurnya, aku lelah karena seharian menempuh perjalanan panjang dan rentetan tugas dari Hokage. Tapi masih haruskah aku didiamkan begini? Aku menghela nafas. Kehamilan kedua ini sepertinya membuat sifatnya jauh lebih labil.

"Hiks.."

Alisku mengkerut saat aku mendengar suara isakan dan gumaman. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan telingaku.

"Hiks.. Sasuke kun.."

Aku tersenyum.

"Hn?"

Dan perempuan itu segera bangkit dengan segala keterkejutannya. Menatapku seolah tengah bermimpi. Perut besarnya seolah tidak mengurangi kadar kelincahannya bergerak.

"Ke.. Kenapa.. kau.."

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" Tanyaku pura – pura tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah.. Harusnya kau masih pulang seminggu lagi?"

Tanganku secara otomatis naik dan membelai pipinya perlahan. Menghapus jejak air mata. Lalu mengakhirinya dengan mencubit pipi gembilnya gemas.

"Berapa kali ku bilang, aku paling tidak tahan melihatmu menangis? Hinata cengeng!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya protes, "Aku tidak ce..!"

Ucapannya terhenti saat bibir kami bertemu. Lama. Lalu aku menjauh. Tertawa melihat tampang dungunya.

"Tadaima, Baka Hime.."

"O.. Okaeri.. Tsuma no anata.."

.  
.

#YUGURE NO BAIORETTO#

.

#4 tahun yang lalu

Aku menatap sosok yang berdiri diatas bukit Konoha. Aku mengenalinya. Jadi semalaman ia berada disana?

"Sasuke Kun"

Shiho melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela kereta. Sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia terkekeh seolah teringat hal lucu.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang maaf pada Hinata San."

"Hn?"

"sepertinya aku terlalu menggodanya. Eum.. Semalam." Shiho meringis takut – takut saat melihatku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku gemas dengan tingkahnya yang berusaha menyatukan kita. Karena itu aku mengerjainya sedikit."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Jadi itu sebabnya.

Aku merogoh lengan kimono, mengeluarkan tusuk konde gardenia dan menyerahkannya pada Shiho.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shiho. Sampai saat ini." Aku menunggu reaksi Shiho, namun air mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, "meski begitu aku tidak akan berandai – andai tentang keberadaan Hinata. aku telah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, belajar mencintainya dan menerima keadaan kami."

Shiho seketika tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Sasuke Kun. Kuharap kelak saat kita bertemu kembali aku juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Mengamini niat tulusnya.

Lembayung senja perlahan memudar berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Setelah ini hari akan berganti. Bagai senja yang berangsur menjelang pagi, aku telah melewati masa laluku dan bersiap menanti esok hari.

Mungkin tidak semua hal akan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Namun yang pasti, suka atau tidak suka, siap atau tidak siap, kita harus menjalaninya.

#END

Yeeeeeyyyyyy.. akhirnya aku bisa menulis END di fik ini. Hihihihihih.. ketjup mesra dari kucing mbul untuk semuanya. Maaf keun karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review. Namun semoga tidak menghalangi kebersamaan kitaaaah.. Emak, Nenek, mpril.. I miss u too.. T_T

Ohya, Tora juga tidak punya akun WP. Sempat dibuatkan sih, tapi bingung cara pakainya, akhirnya dihapus.

Okey, pokoknya sa M


End file.
